The neighbor
by mimezz
Summary: Paily, jokey half-smut. Emily s been fantasizing about her older maturer neighbor for a while now, using the practical position of her bedroom window to get a good look into Paige McCullers bedroom. One night though, Paige catches Emily red-handed. How re thing s gonna go? And more importantly, can Paige survive the tricks and attempts thrown at her from Emily Fields?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this ended up like shit, but I totally needed to write this. A oneshot for now, have some ideas for an eventual continuation but we´ll see if I get bored with it or not. And if you have any writing tips or read something that makes no sense or are just a confusing, annoying sentence then don´t be afraid to give me a shout out!

I´m getting a bit irritated at "Ms McCullers" but Paige is practically an adult in this, but if this isn´t a common way for teenagers in America to address their seniors then I´d love the feedback. I loooove reviews lol ;)

**The Woman Next Door**

She peered out the window, and saw the mouth-watering woman in the bedroom that was opposite against Emily´s. She raked her eyes over her neighbors pale body, taking in every nook and cranny of the tempting flesh she´d familiarized herself with since she first learned how great the view was from her window at bedtime.

Emily wished she could somehow teleport into her neighbors bedroom and latch on to one supple mound that was being uncovered by the sweeping removal of a black lace bra, but she figured Ms McCullers wouldn´t be as excited about the idea as Emily was. The gorgeous brunette didn´t know about Emily´s indecent thoughts; it had become a habit to perve on the alluring 26-year-old and keeping the object of her infatuation unknowing and pleasantly oblivious.

Her hands traveled across her own breasts, as the woman in the house next door had unhooked her bra and slid her ´oh so strong and gentle arms´out of the obstructing straps and fabric and let it fall somewhere onto the floor.

Her breathing, heavy and slow, sped up when Ms McCullers hands reached down to the waistband of her sleek black jeans, opening up the front button and pulling down the zipper. Emily almost felt like the woman were doing it on purpose, being so antagonizing slow with pulling down those annoying jeans from her shiny legs, and Emily shoved a hand inside her own panties as a way to cope with the arousing show her neighbor was giving her. She hated those god-awful jeans; Ms McCullers should chose a pair that Emily could just rip off of her only to clamp her eager mouth against one of those creamy thighs quicker than they could say ´_yes´._ Instead she had to stand here in her own window and work her hand between her legs rubbing her painful nub, hot and panting, while watching the woman _finally_ being left in her only her boxers and stretching her body to straight; making that _god delicious_ stomach tighten and show of how well she´d work out in the gym.

She stroked herself for each small part of the womans body she could cling her eyes to: like the small gash over her hip reaching down below her boxers, or the birthmark resting an inch on top of the cute stiff nipple on her right breast. She let out a groan as she grazed around her opening, feeling the warm tight feeling in her stomach, sliding in two fingers. "Oh...mmm..."

She thought her neighbor would, as every other night, simply slide of her underwear and strut around in her room to put the usual glass of water on a small desk next to the bed. _That´s what always got Emily off more than anything_; Ms McCullers full body on display, letting Emily fantasize that it was the 26 year olds fingers that was going in an out, _in and out inside her,_ pumping and sending her over the edge while silencing Emily´s cry with her mouth.

The usual routine didn´t happen this evening though. Her neighbors window was hit by a bird flying into it and making her jump at the sudden bang, causing the practically naked brunette to look outside as her gaze got plastered on the teenagers window next door.

They locked eyes and, as a pleasantly surprise to Emily, it seemed that the older woman didn´t seem put off at all at being used as masturbation material. The older womans jaw slackened as she caught the sight of the tan girl with a hand on her breast and a hand between her legs, too gone to stop. The womans eye´s darkened, concentrating on Emily´s ministrations as they both stood naked staring at each other, one finding it increasingly difficult to keep her mind working than the other.

Emily was so close, _so so _close, just being watched like this would make her climax on the spot and she moaned as she saw her a shiver rocking the awestruck brunette´s body, and she pinched her erect nipple as it seemed to make Ms McCullers eye´s darken impossibly more and bite her lip. _God, how she would like to nibble that lip. _

Just as she was about to come and her hand aching from the stress between her legs, Ms McCullers intently watching on, she let out a small whine as her back arched and bucking against her hand.

A creak from the staircase and a scrutinizing sentence quickly made her retract her hands.

"Emily, are you still up?"

Even though her core screamed to be finished of, she hurriedly went over to the window and pulled the drapes shut, the arousing view of the naked woman next door coming to an end. She had never been more vexed at her mother than now.

"Yes mom!"

It seemed that was all the permission her mother needed to barge into her room, as Emily lay in her bed, naked under the covers with an awkward smile. She´d never live it down if her mom found out what she´d just been doing.

"Honey, the airs awfully thick in here you have to open the window!"

"Wha- No, mom it´s fine-!"

_Oh god no_, her mother didn´t need to see their neighbor by the window in all her naked glory. _She couldn´t open the window,_ she god fucking couldn´t!

Pam ignored her daughter´s heavy bombardments of ´_No_´s´and ´_don´t´_s like she usually did and stomped to the window, pulling the drapes wide open. Emily felt herself almost dying when her mother gasped. _Fuck. Fuck it all._

"Oh my such a lovely full moon!"

_What?_

"Oh...That´s nice." It seemed Ms McCullers already went away from her window, _thank goodness. _She could almost imagine how her mom would´ve gone from being a brain-dead fish to a berserking godzilla, without a doubt demanding to give Ms McCullers a long speach about decency and sleeping in a night gown with prayers dedicated to holy jesus before bedtime.

"I just wanted to mention the yearly neighborhood-community fair tomorrow. I don´t want you getting dragged away by Hanna after school, I need you home straight after."

Emily´s brain had seemingly stopped functioning by the recent events. Her mind was dull and clouded, thinking back on the intense erotic look she´d been grounded by just moments earlier. She hadn´t gotten to orgasm either, which the throbbing in her core reminded her of. It seemed she couldn´t quite put her focus on her mother while she still craved for the woman next door to fuck her senseless.

"Huh?"

"Well it´s not much of a fair though. We´re baking sweets and making lemonade. You and the girls are in charge of the car wash. Emily, you didn´t forget that right?"

"Oh no, no of course not." Emily sent her mom a detached tone, hinting that Pam could leave now.

Her mom gave a small smile and shut the door, going down the stairs again.

Emily flopped her head against the pillow and gave out a groan. Why did her mom have to interrupt just when things had gotten _sooo_ good? she lifted her coverlet. _God_, she was soaked. She´d known that before of course, but she hadn´t given it much thought when her mind had a few others, _better_, _things_ to focus on. Like how Ms McCullers had clearly gotten so turned on just looking at her pleasure herself.

Emily sighed, and figured she´d just have to use tonight's events to finish herself off. She´d rather have watched the real thing while doing it though, it always satisfied her so much more. She basked in the consolation though, as she worked up her breath again with her hands, that Ms McCullers would probably be at that no-longer-so-dumb fair tomorrow.

She just prayed the woman wouldn´t start using the drapes on her window in the evenings because of this. She´d fantazised about her for so long, she didn´t want to lose the only sexual way she could have her in. No, she wanted her more than ever now. She´d make Paige McCullers crave Emily, just like Emily craved her.

She wouldn´t let her slink of the hook now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I´m writing another one, this is just Paige´s aftermatch of the evening. I feel like it would be a lot more fun to make this a half-smutty comedy, or is it a bad idea? Cuz I just love unlucky Paige hahaha. So sorry about the absence of smut though :(

**For the sake of neighborliness**

Shit. _No no NO_! This couldn´t be happening! _That_ couldn´t have happened!

She threw herself into her bed the moment Emily had looked behind her startled and pulled the drapes shut, the naked hue shimmering from the Silverlight from the moon and landing perfectly on the enticing hips before the obstructing fabric had pulled her mind out of the gutter. _Fuck, don´t think about that McCullers_. It must´ve been Pam, she´d busted Emily or something, she could just imagine it already. Pam would find out about how she´d blatantly stared at her daughter, like some sexual offender peering into people's windows, and soon the whole block would know and tell their daughters to keep away from the creep lesbo in the blue house.

Why, why, _why_ did she have to look into her neighbor´s window at that fucking moment? She´d be ruined, _chased with torches and shovels_, shamed until she moved out of Rosewood! How in the hell could she do that to a minor? Or wait,_ is_ Emily a minor? Whatever, she should´ve just whipped her eyes away the moment she´d even caught a glimpse of her, not stand there and practically encourage her, putting on a show that should be criminal! _Shit_, how the hell could she have done that to Pam, _to Pam´s daughter_?

She groaned into her pillow, head pounding and desperately wondering what was going on in Emily´s room right now. She glanced over to the photography on the shelf above her flat screen TV. The picture of Paige and Shana, arms around each other at the Tivoli with a creeper clown staring at them in the background, no doubt getting his fantasizing on. _Perv_. She could just hear Shana snickering at her, and it seemed like Shana grin in the picture got smugger somehow.

Paige wrapped the blanket around her, not daring walking around naked in her room right now, and flipped the photography. It was almost funny how Shana managed to make fun of her, even when she wasn´t around.

"Oh, you just laugh. Laugh it up all right" she grumbled and quickly lay down in bed again, out of sight for any potential incoming gun shots from Pam´s house. She conveniently remembered Pam´s husband being in the military, it wouldn´t surprise her if Pam had a bazooka stashed away between her kitchen wares. _Fuck_.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to get some sleep only for Emily´s naked fawn-colored body to pop up in her mind, hands kneading her pert breast and touching herself between her legs, begging for Paige to finish her off. As her eyes shot open the guilt came over her like a 10 ft high ocean wave. She couldn´t do this. She had to go to Pam, explain everything and apologize, and promise to seal her bedroom window with 10 inch thick planks. At least it would make her feel less guilty. And most of all, had to stop thinking about that mouthwatering vision and pretend like Emily Fields was a 70 year old nun, yes_, that´s what she had to do_. That girl was and always will be, sealed off property.

She rolled out of bed onto the floor, feeling like an idiot while crawling over to her closet and grabbing a nice expensive blouse, a fancy blazer and her favorite black jeans. The least she could do was dress up for the awkward talk the´d inevitably have. She struggled with her back against the floor to get her pants on, hidden behind her bed and out of sight. She had this weird delusion of Pam standing in Emily´s window just waiting for Paige to show herself, naked, and catch the next door sex offender red-handed.

She just felt degraded when crawling out of her room on all fours like a cockroach though. A McCullers´ pride could only take so much damage.

She stood in the kitchen, wondering if she should bring something while deciding bringing any sort of gift could just be considered a way to bribe herself out of it. She took a deep breath, and locked the front door. She could imagine Pam wanting to yell at her for a while, fully understandable.

Her shoulder´s hung down more and more for every step she took up the Field´s porch, the pounding of her heart beating like a drum. _No scratch that, more like twenty._

She knocked so carefully she was surprised Pam had even heard it. The moment the door flung open she was prepared to be faced with boiling, spewing anger but was stunned when she was met with a surprised smile.

"Paige? Hi, come on in."

Paige felt her brain crashing, and her mouth going on auto-pilot. "O-oh, thank you Mrs. Fields."

Pam lead them into the kitchen and motioned for the coffee machine, to which Paige gave an awkward smile. "Oh no thank you, if I drink caffeine now I´ll be climbing my walls until morning." Her brain was stunned from the usual hospitality, and wondered if Pam was just keeping up a facade. She felt ashamed at the thought though; Pam Fields was a conservative woman but incredibly kind. She wouldn´t do that, she´d be straight on and honest. A trait her daughter had been blessed with. _Shit, don´t think about her, don´t, cleanse your mind McCullers. Like Neo. Or was it Kung Fu Panda?_

"How about some wine then?" the modulated voice made her come out of it and blanking her mind again. She had no idea when or how to even bring the subject up. She really should´ve thought that up beforehand.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Some wine was certainly necessary right now; this was going to be the most awkward talk she´d most likely ever have. She´d gulp that wine down like she would´ve Emily if asked. NO, _FUCK_! That´s not what she meant to think! _Nononono_!

"Bad date?"

Paige whipped her head up, as Pam placed the full glass of red in front of her and putting the whole wine box on the counter as she took a seat on one of the bar stools. Pam had noticed Paige´s floored demeanor, a worrying change from her usual calm and gentle nature, and figured one glass of wine wouldn´t be enough. Paige drank from the glass as soon as it had been set down.

"Huh?" Paige asked dumbly at Pam´s question.

"Well I haven´t seen you this fancily dressed for a long while."

Paige only stared blankly at Pam, and looked down at the wine glass only to take another gulp. Pam refilled it. _If only she knew_.

Just as Paige was about to open her mouth, admit to everything having happened just an hour ago Pam interrupted her long-built up attempt at coming clean, to completely throw Paige off of her thread.

"We´ve all been quite concerned for you, Paige. We know you haven´t been...getting out there since Shana, and that even though you weren´t together the last weeks, you still cared for her. Just know that we´re all here for you if you need someone to talk to. I´m not ready for..."details" though, I´m still getting used to Emily´s coming out, but I can lend you a friendly ear. Even Mrs. Scranton´s worried about you."

The words shot into her heart, feeling a tear threatening to claw its way down her cheeks but she sucked it in. Pam really was amazing, and the wine was finally kicking in at Paige´s dulled brain. While Paige only had thought of herself and panicking this woman was only had kind and compassionate thoughts, thinking about her. Pam was such a wonderful woman, she was undeserving of being her neighbor. She decided to get out of there before she burst into tears and made a fool of herself.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

_It was astonishing really, Paige never thought she´d get along with Pam, at least not the first three months. She hadn´t liked her and Shana´s "lifestyle" and constantly gave them the cold shoulder while her daughter gave them apologetic gestures, embarrassed of her mother´s hostility. The bad blood between them had shot through the roof when Emily Fields had come out to her mother and Pam went on a rampage; meaning they´d brainwashed her daughter with unnatural ideas. _

_They´d eventually reconciled though, when Pam eventually chose to face facts and turned to Paige and Shana to insight and advice how she could help her daughter, because that was what the most important: Emily being happy. _

Pam gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, that´s right. Would you mind being one of the judges at the ´Best cakes and sweets competition´?"

"I´d love to."

As she stepped out on the porch, Pam wanted to make sure Paige was alright now and gave her a final reassurance.

"Just remember there´s lots of wonderful women out there, that one date was only a step in the right direction." Pam shut her door and scurried inside.

As Paige went out the door and it closed behind her she realized she had evaded the whole reason she even bothered to come over.

"_Fuck_, how can I be so _stupid_?!"

A knocking caused her head to turn as she looked upwards. Emily Fields stood by her window again, naked but holding a drape over the finer parts of her body, and Paige felt her mouth fall open again. Emily winked at her and ran her tongue slowly against her bottom lip, making sure the awestruck brunette on the ground watched on intently.

Paige clamped her mouth shut; feeling like the wine had given her brain some kind of power surge against Emily Fields temptations and ran to her porch, unlocked her door, and threw herself into the safety of her house; away from that alluring teenager that seemed determined to make Paige McCullers´ life painful. _Painful in her pants, goddamnit_.

She trudged up the stairs and entered her room. "I swear, I´m gonna avoid her, like I don´t even remember she exists" she murmured, and took off her blazer and threw it on the floor. She could pick it up later, she really didn´t have the patience to be neat and clean right now. As she pushed the blouse above her shoulders, the top of her body only covered in a black bra, she felt incredibly naked. The thought almost scared her, she never felt bothered waltzing around nude. She glanced out her window. _Of course_.

She halted her undressing, and paused her motioning towards the drapes. One part of her, one teeny tiny part, had this nagging suggestion_. Just let Emily watch if she wanted to_. That seemed to have got the teenager going anyways, Paige couldn´t lie; it had been an incredible turn-on that Emily Fields liked watching her undress. But it also made her incredibly self-conscious; how long had she been giving her neighbor´s daughter a sexual show without meaning to? Had she done some embarrassing stuff while she being watched?

She closed the drapes. It was the right thing to do, encouraging whatever was going on would be irresponsible and unethical.

She shed her pieces of clothing and laid down in her bed, but still felt weirdly tense. She shifted her legs a little, and groaned as she realized why. _She hadn´t done anything to relieve the ache between her legs since Emily´s little stunt_.

She instantly felt conflicted. She knew she could probably fall to sleep quickly if she took care of it, but feared where her mind would go if she did. Thinking of Emily while touching herself was a definite no-no, but she had an inkling that´s what was undoubtedly where her thoughts would go. Emily´s curvy body on the bed with her legs spread wide, inviting her.

It was horrible, how after two years of living next to the Fields, one night was all it took for Paige to just getting swallowed up in a hole of sexual craving she never knew existed. Like a sniper just having waited for the best moment to shoot her down and make her fall_, far, far_ _down_. _The mortification and unfairness of it all. _

She perked up when the most brilliant idea popped up in her head: there´s nothing as libido-destroying as B-quality straight porno movies!

She propped herself up on the pillows and stretched for the remote. As soon as the TV´s startup was a fact she took a strengthening gulp of water from her glass and searched for that god-awful porno channel she had sworn to never as much as glance at ever again. _Drastic times called for drastic measures._

As soon as she reached NaughtyChannel69 she spewed out the water in her mouth over the bed, as the channel was having a rare lesbian marathon this particular evening, and the current flick was about a younger woman looking to be somewhere around Emily´s age and her older fling. When the younger woman was taken hard from behind with a black strap-on, Paige could only see herself and Emily Fields being the ones on-screen. As the hair color shifted to black on the screen it was Emily panting on the bed, sweaty, needy, her back arched and face against the mattress as it was Paige holding her hips and plummeting inside her from behind, the breathless girl screaming ´_harder, oh god, deeper!_ '

The moaning from the TV was full-on wrecking Paige´s mind as the whole universe seemed to be plotting against her.

With the water dripping from her chin and her TV switched off with the remote thrown against the wall, she curled into a ball and yelled into her pillow, ten times more frustrated and_ still_ just as horny.

"_What the hell did I ever do to deserve this_?!"

Little did Paige know, Emily Fields was having no problems falling asleep after more than happily imagining the two of them in compromising positions, naked, trying her best to mimic the positions on her own while tiring herself out on her bed.

And how Emily Fields was looking forward to the fair tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ness, I´m honored and happy to be of service. May the holy spirit of Paily and sex-jokes be with you in times needed. Bless.

pllpailyaddict, Emily´s already ten steps ahead of you on that, she´s baking evil plans!

I´m on a joke-roll now though and have no idea where this is going, all I know is its gonna lead to awkwardness and sex. This may have to be re-named to kink-omedy, haha now wasn´t that just super clever... -_- And I can´t believe how long this chapter got, even though it was more like a "calm before the storm" chapter. My bad.

**All is fair in love and community**

Her boss George´s lovely comment from when she stepped into her office in the morning, "you look like shit", hadn´t been an understatement. Worse yet, that was also how she felt. Three hours of sleep was all she´d been able to get while squirming under the covers, huffing and whining as her mind tortured her with NC-17 rated images of; _guess who_? _Who else_ than the tempting nymph Emily Fields_, _of_ frickin´ _course_..._

That pompous client before lunch had gotten a mouthful of her foul mood after demanding her to show more service attitude, apparently for appearing too indifferent and grumpy. She was an economical financier for business firms for gods sake, not some Japanese hostess sitting there to stroke his ego. _Oooh Bellroy-san, more sake yes? Oh you so much money, wipe butt with dollar bills? Ooooh, kawaii... _Yeah right_, _fuckin_ clown... _

George had eventually put down a mug and the whole coffee pot on her desk, although amused, he felt genuinely concerned. Paige was the best employee the company ever had since they opened. She played a crucial part in this company, and if she wasn´t in game then chances were they could lose some big-fish clients whom otherwise wouldn´t even consider consulting Rosewood Finance. They needed her at her best, but her mood was clearly down in the pits today, something he´d not experienced before and cut his usual amount of joking down to a minimum.

Her mood improved after the heavenly arrival of caffeine as her body slowly began to work like usual again, though George insisted on sending her home anyway. "Look, just leave earlier today, you deserve it. Just promise you make sure to rest up Superstar." And after surprising her boss with a hug she picked up her jacket, hollered a corrosively sweet "Later!" to that Portuguese middle-aged lady cleaning the toilets who always gave Paige the stink-eye, and walked out from the office. She needed rest, even she, a McCullers, could admit that right now.

She hummed as she unlocked her lovely blue Toyota Prius, thinking how she was going to spend the day watching Game of Thrones while wearing her secret Batman pajamas. Not even Shana had gotten to know she had it in her closet, and that´s how things were going to stay. She would use this day to cleanse her mind of Emily Fields, and it would start by indulging in guilty-pleasures from noon till night. She made a mental note to give George some kind of gift as thanks later, and hoped they managed okay.

Driving on the main road through town, she took the opportunity to turn on the radio, although it took some struggling. She´d have to hand it over to an electrician; it was glitching more and more recently.

She leaned back in her seat and relaxed, as she became stuck in the traffic, a long queue forming both in front and behind. But when Cassie´s Me & You started dunking from the speakers, she growled a little as the radio refused to switch channels or turn off, Paige even going so far as to slap the device with no success. How was it possible that _everything_, exactly _everything_ had to remind her of sex when that´s what needed to be banned from her brain right now? She had just managed to keep her mind clean the whole day so far, couldn´t it just have kept going that way?

Sighing, he picked up her phone and fiddled around on the internet figuring looking at cute kittens would lead her away from her perverse mind but frowned; her nose scrunched up as this felt like some _universal prank_. These ads which seemingly flat-out mocked her kept popping up randomly from otherwise safe websites; "_Spanish Senoritas waiting for love!"_, "Find your passionate Persian wife", "_Hot mamas ready and waiting"_, "Horny&Single?", "_Find your fuck buddy online now_!"

Just as she was about to curse at her phone and throw it out the window, she froze as her mind bustled_. Fuck buddy._ Of course! It was the solution to her problems, the answer to her prayers! Of course her mind was hung up on that heavenly sight from last night, it was months since she´d even been intimate with someone, even less had sex. She just had to get laid and everything would get solved; she´d stop getting fantasies of Emily Fields naked body and everything would go back to as it was before; calm and easy!

She tapped on the screen and got re-directed to the slightly dubious website, the layout consisting of pictures of women didn´t really leave much to your imagination; Paige felt slightly ashamed for even doing this. Booby pics, full-on nudes and aggressive posing adorned the site and Paige sunk down in the seat behind the steering wheel, feeling self-conscious of the images on her phone and afraid to somehow get busted. She would die of embarrassment if some walked by her car and saw what she was doing; but hey, who would walk by her on the main road by a bunch of cars?

It was weird, she supposed most people would be instantly appealed of these images but she just felt guilty and awkward for every profile pic she looked at. It was after all people´s privates that was showing on her screen and it kind of freaked her out a little. And_ crud_, was that _two_ nipple piercings on the same boob?!

Even though finding the whole idea ridiculous but figuring she had to try something to solve her "neighbourly" problems. Tapping on the highlighted _Create your sexy profile now_, she was redirected to the very awkward create account tab with the image of a ridiculously hot latina in a santa hat as the background. Where was the logic in all that?

_Find local horn-dogs near you: fill in the name of your state, create your profile, and get slutty!_

Biting the inside of her chin and fingers hovering over the screen, she eventually found the guts to fill in the obligational information. Who the hell came up with that greeting for new users anyway?

Username: _Lezshark28_, City: _Rosewood_, Age:_ 28_, Wants to fuck: _Women_, Ages: _25-35_.

She glanced up from her phone, the traffic stocking hadn´t changed. Glancing at her very poorly detailed user profile, she contemplated if she should add something else just to increase the chances of someone becoming interested. ´_Should I put up some kind of profile photo? But not of my face, right?´ _She snapped one that only showed the lower half of her face, from the bottom of her nose down to her neck with her mouth open and tongue hanging out; like the pose she´d seen some rock stars do. Her tongue was quite well hung, long but nimble, something she´d always been a bit proud of as it certainly proved useful in more "_private_" situations.

Finally deciding that enough was enough hanging out on that mortifying site she clicked away the tab, erasing the internet history trying to lessen how dirty she felt for having logged onto it. She huffed and put the phone down on the passenger seat and slammed her head against the steering wheel. _What the hell am I doing?_

The phone buzzed a bit, as it seemed she´d gotten a message via the website. _Well that was awfully quick_.

From _GaryBob34: Hi hot stuff, wanna come over later and taste something sweet? _

Paige opened the attached photo, and instantly wished she hadn´t. It was clearly a very "well-built" lady, only showing the lower part of her face and downwards, as the picture showed off three double chins with cookie crumbles stuck between the creases and a subtle but existing mustache. The woman was holding up what looked like a brownie and looked like she was just about to devour it whole with her mouth wide open; yellow teeth on full display. "OH _HELL_ NO!" Paige slammed her phone shut, shuddering and rolled down the window in need of some fresh air. She´d rather keep having spontaneous images of a naked sweaty Emily in her head, rather than seeing that picture ever again, that´s for certain.

The traffic soon let up, but as she reached her street she could see the people getting busy, putting up small table´s serving as market booths. She realised she had completely forgotten about the fair in her full-blown frenzy. And she´d promised Pam to join is as well.

She checked the watch as she parked up her driveway. She could rest up a little bit at least, the best cake and sweets competition wouldn´t start untill a good two hours, and she glanced over at the Fields house before hurrying inside. She mentally smacked herself in the head as soon as she shut the door; why was she keeping an eye out for Emily if she´d decided to avoid her? _Ugh, stop it McCullers._

She flopped down on her couch, and set the alarm on her phone. She glanced longingly at the game of thrones DVD-collection, but lay down on the comfy couch and wrapped herself up in a blue soft blanket. At least she´d get to catch some sleep before going out there.

* * *

><p>"Emily, would you mind putting the frosting on?" Pam scurried around in the kitchen, utensils and kitchen wares flooded every counter as she was making another batch of cupcakes. A delicious scent came from the freshly baked goods resting under the towels, wafting through the whole ground floor.<p>

"Sure, just give me a minute!" Emily called from her room. She twirled around, checking every angle in the mirror, as she finally decided this was the pair she´d go with. If she was lucky today, she´d get to show Ms McCullers these red laced underwear, showing off her cleverage and the accompanying thin lace thong, following the curves of her hips while sending all attention to the "finer parts", no doubt going to make the older woman unable to resist ripping them off when she got opportunity to.

She glanced at the newly arrived package she´d picked up from school, Hanna constantly asking questions about what it was in the car while Emily wouldn´t say and only smirked with a small blush. She opened the carton and took out the two pink pieces, grinning from ear to ear. She´d heard from her mom how Ms McCullers would be going around tasting all the baked goods, and she finally came up with the most devious plan ever to kick-start the usage of her newly bought toy.

After picking out a very revealing dress and nodding to herself in the mirror she trudged down the stairs, and covered herself with a hoodie scared of ruining her dress while helping her mom, hiding the two small objects in the pockets.

"Emily honey, you´re in charge of washing cars not looking like a hollywood celebrity, you do realise you´ll have to change out of that dress later?"

Damn, she´d forgotten about that. "Yeah mom..." Her plan of seducing Paige McCullers into oblivion seemed to get some obstacles in its way after all. The scent from the small treats spurred something in her brain as she caught a whiff of coconut.

"Coconut cupcakes?" Ms McCullers had a fondness of those, Emily mused. She´d always lick her lips while eating one whenever Emily´s mom made some, trying not to let a single crumble escape from that inviting mouth of hers. The most sensual thing though, was when she swiped some of the frosting onto her finger and sucked it off with her mouth while moaning at the taste, letting her red skillful tongue swipe over the sugary sweetness. The teenager would always imagine Paige´s swiping tongue exploring Emily´s own body though, slowly gliding over her neck while nipping as to show her claim, only to descend downwards to Emily´s brests; slowly making her go crazy while begging Paige to go lower and use her tongue on her core instead. The thought made her shudder, and wondering if maybe she had the time to go upstairs and "calm down" before the fair started.

_Emily knew Paige was good, she´d actually heard Shana almost screaming back then on some nights; she was just happy her mom was a heavy sleeper. Emily used to have trouble falling back to sleep back then though, because of the uncontrollable fantasies it caused her. Especially while she could hear Ms McCullers strangled noises, she remembered how she heard her heart beating while not being able to help herself listening sometimes. She´d always been attracted to Ms McCullers, she just hadn´t been aware until one and a half years ago, that it wasn´t just pure admiration of an older maturer woman whom was always so kind and cute; and that made her realise why she´d always felt bothered by Shana even though it was incredibly greedy. _

_That´s the most intriguing part about Ms McCullers though; normally, adults wouldn´t really go by the image of "cute" but there was just something adorable yet incredibly sexy and sensual about her, almost creating a paradox that Emily couldn´t break free from. She just wanted that dreamy woman to get full blast lewd and unrestrained, and just take Emily where she stood, like she´d always fantasized about._ _Well, maybe not in the kitchen with her mom though_. Oh right, the kitchen. With her mom.

She gazed up, afraid her mom had seen her acting weird but let out a gentle breath of relief when she found Pam cracking down the eggs in the bowl still. "That´s kinda sneaky" Emily referred back to the cupcakes, trying to smooth over her previous odd silence and keep the conversation going.

Pam shot her a devious smile looking over her shoulder before looking back at the bowl, and kept whipping together the batter. "I know very well how Paige loves those and she´ll be one of the judges; of course I´ll try to increase my chances of winning!"

Emily hummed and applied the frosting, but remembered they had these well-tasting sprinkles to put on cakes and the like. "Mom, can I make an extra fancy one just for Ms McCullers?"

"That´s a wonderful idea sweetie!"

Making sure Pam was plenty occupied and not looking, Emily scoped out some of the inside of the of one of the cupcakes and buried the small pink device from her pocket in it, gently covering the suspicious crease with some of the filling she´d scooped out, before adding the frosting and putting on the silver sprinkles forming a "P". She smirked at her creation; no one would notice. _Except Ms McCullers of course._

Pam gave her daughter a sweet smile, happy that her daughter showed interest in baking together with her. "It looks lovely, I´m sure she´ll love it!"

Shooting back an innocent smile, and admired the special cupcake again. "Oh I really hope she does."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Paige shot up, walking briskly to the door. She needed to rest and became annoyed as she was still incredibly tired; no one normally came over to say hi at this time of day. She got a bit annoyed as it was surely a salesman who stood outside, pressing the bell over and over, the buzzing cutting in her ears. Didn´t they understand that most people don´t buy things from annoyingly rude salesmen?<p>

She swung the door open, frowning and irritated, just wanting to jump back into her couch and rest. "WHAT?!"

Her face dropped, dumbfounded by who was standing at her door. Emily Fields, in lilac lace underwear, the bra gently holding up her breasts and showing off the almost sinful cleverage and Paige´s hands itched to just dive under the fabric and cup the delicious mounds herself. She tried to look away but her eyes seemed to be unable resisting sliding downwards over the creamy skin of the girls stomach and landing on her bare legs and sinful thighs, inviting her to indulge in her extremely small lace panties that wasn´t leaving much to imagination.

Paige´s mouth felt watery and dry at the same time, and was stunned on the spot, as a strong throbbing began between her legs. "E-Emily, w-wha-?"

Emily just stepped inside and gently let the door close behind her, as she pressed up against the conflicted brunette who didn´t know what to do with her sweaty palms. "Havent´t you noticed yet, how badly I want you? How long I´ve liked you?" The frustrated black-haired girl growled before closing the distance between their bodies.

Paige knew; had known for a while but constantly chose to forget every longing glance Emily had sent her way since she´d moved here. How she´d always fidget with her hair when casually greeting each other over the fence and have a simple conversation, and the nervous giggles at the dumb jokes Paige would tell her. She´d had a feeling that had been the case, but quickly assured her relationship to Shana as a way to keep things buried and safe. And when Pam had yelled at her for Emily´s eventual coming out, Paige had tried to interact with the Fields as little as possible and keep to herself. And she would get all the more physical with Shana as a response to it all.

"I know" Paige answered quietly to the agitated girl before her, who seemed to visibly become relieved at getting an honest answer and slid her hand over Paige´s side.

As Emily pressed into her, undressed and willing, she stood still while the younger girls brushed against her over and over; giving Paige a taste of how wonderfully their bodies seemed to melt together. "Oh god…!" Paige groaned, and with every ounce of willpower kept her arms glued to her sides as a last effort to keep her fingers to herself.

"Mmmh, then why are resisting? Don´t you want me too?" Emily moaned while planting open wet kisses as she sounded needy and a bit hurt, trailing her tongue over the hot skin on Paige´s neck and collarbone. She felt herself almost melting at the sounds and touches, as Emily brought her hand under her shirt and slid over her hip and stomach; feeling the clenching muscles under her probing hand and teasingly motioning towards her waistband only to go up again. _The torture._

"B-because…I can´t...Its… It´s wrong...!" she croaked out as Emily trailed her tongue over a reddening ear, nibbling and biting while Paige could barely stand up. Paige felt her mind clouded with the heavy desire clouding the air around them, and was just about to give in, give Emily _exactly_ what she wanted. But she stopped her hand again, as it only grazed the side of Emily´s breast.

"Your body says otherwise" Emily smirked at her, clearly having felt Paige´s fingers looking to grasp onto the enticing girls body, wanting to make her feel pleasure as she´d never felt it before.

Paige´s eyes almost bulged out of her head, yelping back at the accusation of her misbehaving body. She couldn´t let this go on, she had to stop this that was going on. "_No no no, you´re wrong_!" and tried to hold up her hands as a way of proving her innocence, but found herself unable to. Her arms wouldn´t budge, so she glanced down only to feel her heart stop at the sight.

Somehow her arms had moved onto Emily´s body like a magnet, the left hand kneading her breast and squeezing her nipple while the right hand was between Emily´s legs under the lace panties, engulfed in the hot wetness and fingers sliding in and out as the girl shuddered, looking up at Paige with lidded eyes and mouth panting.

"_Mmmh yes, don´t stop_" Emily moaned, and Paige´s hands wouldn´t come off; they simply kept working the ecstatic teenager up, closer to the edge, as Emily squirmed on the spot with Paige looking on with her mouth wide open. Just when she could feel Emily going over the edge, black locks fluttered in the air as pink inviting lips took over her field of vision. Eyelashes fluttered as those entrancing eyes fell closed, and the plump soft lips leaned in against hers. Paige couldn´t help but start meeting her half-way.

Just as Emily was about to kiss her, Paige´s eyes shot open and her body flew up from the couch. The loud alarm buzzed from her phone on the table beside the couch, and Paige groaned as her head fell back on a pillow. _It had all been a dream, an evil frickin´dream that had mocked her by throwing the bare uncovered truth right in her face. _She´d worked so hard to forget past memories, couldn´t her brain at least spared her having to be reminded of that as well?

She groaned into her pillow. "_Why? Why me_?"

After calming down her pounding heart, mind still reeling from the horribly erotic images her run-down brain had somehow cooked up, she kicked of the cozy blanket onto the floor.

The street full of jovial people from the neighborhood with small booths run by kids selling lemonade, women selling their famous pies and cookies, the men running small street games like throwing small rings over bottle heads for a prize. She noticed Pam placing a large plate with a big towel covering whatever was resting underneath, luckily she hadn´t seen Emily around. Maybe she was at a friend´s; _thank goodness._ She needed an Emily-detox now more than ever.

She glanced at the clock: 3 pm.

Apparently she had gotten another response to her _Fuck Buddy-_account. She frowned as she read; New message from _YourLittlePonyXXX_. How people came up with these weird names was beyond her, but figured her own wasn´t all that much better. She chose to read it later; after that first message she felt her expectations were blown to pieces anyway. Still, she really needed to get her mind off of Emily, she´d just need to hang in there and hope someone on that site would be sane enough for Paige to get together with and get it out of her system. Just not _GaryBob34_ at least.

She picked up her red leather jacket and checked herself in the mirror, she looked a lot better now than she had in the morning at least. She took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob.

´_Well, time to get out there I suppose_.´


	4. Chapter 4

_I officially feel like Emily´s on crack and Paige is the most awkwardly clumsy, unattractive person ever, but I **fucking love**_ **it**;_ even though I´m totally butchering their original characters (not in the lesbian way). Forgive me._

_Mindy´s character will be further involved in the coming chapter(s), as will Mrs Scranton. And this was more of a "before shit´s going down" chapter so I apologize if it´s boring, with really no smut whatsoever. _

_Remember THIS AIN´T NO DEEP INTELLECTUAL STORY, so read at your own risk..._

_And a tribute to Mona Vanderjesus, our queen, our saviour, our messiah. May you win, even in death._

**Competition of the neighborhood **

"Wow Em, you´re worse than Pierse Morgan when hung over, you love washing cars that much?" Hanna drawled, her nose stinging from the concentrated smell of soaps and car polish while Emily hummed, carrying the flasks and some empty buckets out on the sidewalk. Spencer and Aria set up a small metal box, serving as a cashier and double-checked that they had some change for paying customers.

"Just a really nice day is all. You should try to enjoy it Hanna." Emily´s upbeat smile wasn´t faltering as she happily organized all the car-wash products, even swinging her hip while humming Grease´s You´re the one that I want. Hanna´s eye´s glinted almost instantly, before putting on her grumpy face again, and gave a little snort; some hair strands flowing up from her face only to block her eyes again.

"The day I enjoy washing cars for old creepy men is the day I´ve officially lost it." After glancing at Emily only giving a short hum in response before once again going off into her own world of sugary happiness, she gave her friend a small teasing smile. "You sure that´s the only reason cuz you´re practically glowing right now. You sure this isn´t about a... _crush_?"

A rapid laughter and the widened eyes made Hanna smirk, her back still turned against Emily. "Oh don´t be silly Hanna, I´m just having one of those really great days is all. We don´t _all_ need boyfriends to be happy."

"Well maybe not boyfriends, but _girlfriends_? Em seriously, I´m not stupid. Well not _that_ stupid. Seriously, spill already who´s the lucky woman?"

"Han, it´s not...It´s not like that." The slight falter made Hanna gasp, and quickly dragged the two over the hunched over duo by the cashier.

"Guys, uh, I mean_ girls_, our sweet little Em´s got a crush and she won´t spill."

A grumpy "For good reasons, you´ll blab in a second", and a calm "Who is it?" made Emily shift her feet as she now had four eyes staring curiously at her while Spencer still turned over small coins on the table with her eyes plastered to her task.

"Hey! I won´t blab!" Hanna retorted, causing Spencer to let out a small unimpressed grunt; unmoving and uninvolved as she didn´t want to pressure Emily into anything. The blonde shot Aria a look clearly telling her to ask instead.

"Is it someone we know?"

Emily´s reluctance got shot down at Aria´s gentle tone, like Hanna´s Smirnoff Ice´s at the bar. After having had feelings for Paige for so long, she´d actually wanted to vent it off to her friends several times before but never had the courage to do so; mostly because Paige was occupied back then and Emily didn´t have a chance with her. "Uhm...Kind of, but also no..."

Hanna merely kept staring Emily dead on, attentive and assuredly, looking like she´d almost explode if she didn´t get to hear the continuation. "Well, _go on_..."

Emily bit her lip while playing with her fingers, glancing on and off at the blue house next to their own; wishing she´d catch a glimpse of the amazing women she they were currently talking about. "She´s drop dead gorgeous, she doesn´t really care about what other people think and just dresses as she likes, you can see it just the way she walks" Emily´s eye´s glazed over as she thought back to some days she´d watch her neighbor take a walk home from the bar, and how she had these determined yet loose way of walking that almost made her seem like a model with an extra swag. Emily had always wished to someday go for a walk with Paige, hand in hand to the park, instead of being reminded how Paige had answered the first two times she´d asked a year ago that _young girls shouldn´t be out so late at night, especially very beautiful ones_. She´d just wanted to smash her lips against Paige´s that night, but done her best to restrain herself because her neighbor wasn´t single back then. Now though... Emily shivered and felt her body heat going up, but continued her praise of the woman she´d wanted for _so long_. "When you´re around her you just get this warm secure feeling, but also this urge to just...get closer, like being near her just gives you this energy boost. And she´s so cute to tease, she gets red really easily like a tomato and..."

As she looked up, Hanna´s wide grin, Aria´s twinkling eyes and now having Spencer´s full attention, she instantly felt herself glowing red. "W-what?"

"Wow, you must really like her Em. I´m happy for you." The shortest of the four put a hand on Emily´s arm with a genuine smile. They´d never seen Emily drift off into space with a smile like that before.

"Whatever, she bangable?"

"HANNA!"

Getting two smacks on her head, she huffed and drew her fingers through the silky locks. "Just asking, geez. You know I´m not interested, I was just wondering for Em´s sake y´know."

"Don´t "_y´know_" us Han, we´re not as vulgar as you are about people´s sex life." Spencer shot their dynamic friend a glare, like oh so many times before. She actually worried if her eyes would get stuck like this one-day and 90% of the responsibility would be Hanna´s.

Aria shot their blonde friend a chastising look.

Emily just bit her lip, and writhed her legs together tightly. _Oh if they only knew exactly how bangable she was._..

All four of their heads turned around when they heard a low yelp, followed by a loud yelling coming from the group of people standing on Mrs. Scranton´s driveway.

"Isn´t that your neighbor, Em?"

Emily felt her voice catch in her throat and squirmed some more as her body uncomfortably heated up again, rubbing her palms together and gnawing on her bottom lip. "_Yeah it is_..."

Her body almost buzzed, being able to see Ms. McCullers again even though it´d barely been a day. Emily was certain she was going crazy, hormones shooting through the roof onwards through the atmosphere. And only because of _Paige McCullers_. She glanced at her purse again, figuring Paige was going to taste her mom´s cupcakes soon enough. And the special one Emily had prepared just for her. She almost moaned at the thought, quickly glancing at her purse once again. _I should put it in soon_.

A loud red Pickup rolled up on the pavement and stopped in front though, blocking the view and Emily cursed under her breath. A boy waved down his windshield and the girls chat came to an end.

"This is the car wash right? Clean this baby up for me will ya?"

* * *

><p>The brown blur she´d been pounced by when gathering up with the other few selective judges had first made her feel like she would faint by the awful scare, but she quickly turned around and growled at her attacker instead, earning her a smug grin from a clearly pleased petite woman.<p>

"Wow, you´ve really lost your edge Paigey. Did I really scare you that much?"

"Vanderwall I swear you´re gonna be the death of me someday. What´re you doing here anyway, enjoying the fair?"

The shorter woman smirked while gesturing at the group of judges waiting for the last participants to get their cakes out onto the tables. "No silly, I´m a judge too of course. Wouldn´t want to miss a chance to piss off Mrs. Scranton."

"Oh yeah, you always had this extremely weird vibe between you two. Are you two in some kind of feud?"

"Oh no, I just like getting on her nerves. She´s so pompous and high-class it´s become a hobby of mine when I get the opportunity."

Paige just laughed while shaking her head. "You always were a bit of a brat weren´t you."

"At your service." she shot Paige wink, and noticed a seemingly uncomfortable lady in the small crowd in front. Mrs. Scranton seemed to have noticed them, her long dress hiding most of her skin and shielding her wrinkled hands with silky white gloves, her hair in a refined bun at the back of her head with thick rimmed glasses resting low on her nose. The exact picture of a snarky teacher from the 30´s, and wearing a scowl after having watched the two women's familiarity. Manners and class seemed to be one of the most important ingredients in life, as well as tradition. She´d been cutting Paige some slack though, after Shana´s death, and showed her consideration by keeping the most of her knee-cutting comments to herself. She was a lovely lady, if she´d just loosen up a little.

Mona smirked as they approached the group while Paige obviously walked beside her.

"So, it seems most of the contestants are done with their preparations. You will all be given a small notepad where you will write down the score of the taste, appearance and consistency from the grade 1-10. The higher the score, the more delicious the cake. Robert will distribute them to each of you." Mrs. Scranton gave her husband a hurried wave with her hands, snapping him out of his haze and quickly sending him to bend down to pluck the small notepads out of the carton, even though his back was so bent he successfully scooped them after some struggling.

"Robert hurry up now!" came the snappy order from the irritated woman, and Robert stuttered out a "Yes darling" while balancing over to the group who thankfully took the papers.

Paige whispered a "thanks Robert" to the slightly tousled old man and earned a thankful smile in response. She felt bad for him, but somehow he didn´t seem to mind how undeniably whipped he was.

"Alright, so while Robert is handing out the pens..." sending Robert scurrying over to the carton again to grip the can of pencils before getting a reprimand. "...we should probably decide how to perform the actual voting. I suggest we scribble down the score directly after tasting the cakes and hand in our papers after each and every cake-judging. The chances of cheating would decrease, is there anyone against the proposition?"

A murmur of "no´s" and "that´s fine" traveled around the group, each probably afraid of disagreeing with the head-strong lady.

"Wow, she´s got them all in a leash." Mona whispered in Paige´s ear, having to stand on her toes and holding a hand to cup the brunette´s ear. "I wonder how she´ll react to this."

As Paige could only let out a small "Wha-!" which suddenly turned into a yelp. Mona had pinched her ass and made her jolt, and of course Mrs. Scranton had seen the whole thing; eyes burning and the wrinkles turning into a scary frown. Paige could feel her cheeks burning red of shame as Mrs. Scranton instantly yelled at them, perfectly aware of Paige´s sexual orientation and probably imagining Mona was more than just an old friend.

"Cease your homosexual activities at once! That sort of behavior will not be tolerated in the open for children to witness!"

Mona snickered, while Paige sent her a seething glare, only to meet Mrs Scranton´s pulverizing stare and instantly directed her eyes to the ground, murmuring as she felt too scared to speak loudly. Like a little child being told off by their strict and scary old teacher.

"Y-yes Mrs. Scranton..."

"Now.." she cleared her throat and sent the two a warning glance before checking her papers again. "The first contestant is... Mindy Wrethfeld."

As the group slowly scurried off towards the house by the end of the road, passing the laughing children playing games and women selling their own cooking, Paige leaned down to the still smirking woman beside her.

"Vanderwall, that was just plain evil! She looked like she´d just to throw us under a bus!"

Mona broke out in a laughter, while Paige only groaned while thinking how everyone had turned their eyes on them while Mrs. Scranton lectured them on public decency.

"But did you see her face though? Oh my god, it was hilarious!"

Paige´s fought to bite back a smile. "Yeah okay, it kind of was."

She glanced back towards Pam´s house, as the older woman was gently setting thing up and checking whatever cakes she´d made that was resting under the towels. She hadn´t seen Emily yet today, and a part of her was relieved while the other felt oddly disappointed. She wasn´t supposed to see her, talk to her, ask her about how school was like she sometimes used to in the past. But she still liked to see how the girl´s eyes would twinkle while telling her about something her odd friend Hanna had done, or how Spencer had done some funny retort, or how some playboy named Joel Fawn or something sometimes got dissed by some girl he´d tried to charm. She honestly missed it. And that was weird, because Paige wasn´t supposed to have those thoughts. She wasn´t supposed to miss Emily, not after having been unconsciously avoiding her a whole year now. She wasn´t supposed to be attached.

"Hey daydreamer, stop checking out Mrs. Fields and taste some cake."

"I´m not checking her out!"

Mona´s witty remark quickly made grab a plastic plate with what looked to be a brownie on it, only to have a large sweaty hand grab her wrist. She looked up and immediately felt her insides clench as the owner of the thick fingers and large palm was no other than Mindy. The unibrown in her pimply forehead seemed to waggle somehow, and slowly drew her tongue over her chapped lips and wetting the slight moustache she had as well, only making Paige want to tear away her arm and run far, far away. It seemed her Atkins diet hadn´t worked either, but she´d heard some gossip about Mindy switching vegetables to butter and ketchup.

"Uh, hi Mindy." she blurted out, breaking into a cold sweat while the woman in front only kept looking at her with a black gleam in her eyes, perched on two chairs instead of one and having a t-shirt with Spongebob Squarepants and Gary on it.

"Why hello Paigey boo, I heard you were single?" Mindy´s gravelly, nasal voice making her break out in a cold sweat, and she instantly felt her body freezing. She´d heard the rumors about Mindy; after not finding a man she deemed worthy enough she decided she´d try going after women this time. She just never expected to end up on Mindy´s hit-list, and neither would she have wanted to. She´d heard Mindy looked like she wouldn´t be able to get up from her couch without someone helping her, but the woman was actually a former Olympic star in Discus; that meant incredibly strong. _Oh my fucking god, someone save me._

"Um, I uh, well I dunno about that..." Paige´s reluctance to telling Mindy that yes she was indeed single made the strong woman instantly tighten her grip around Paige´s wrist, feeling like she´d break the bones in her arm. Trying not to let out a squeal, she bit her lips and realized it wasn´t the answer Mindy wanted. "I, uh, I´m still grieving heavily, getting out there so quickly doesn´t really feel right y´know..." _Where the fuck was Mrs. Scranton when she needed her_?

"Well..." Mindy licked her lips again and scratched her transparent lady-moustache, leaning closer to Paige who was twisted stuck bent over the cake-table. "Maybe you´re not looking for a relationship right now but, maybe just going out on a date and see where things lead is a good idea." She winked at Paige, clearly trying to get her point across, while Paige flat out feared for her life. She´d die if she dated Mindy, oh lord no. Paige wanted to, _someday,_ get a new girlfriend, skinny-dip in the ocean with her and go on midnight dates. She was too young to die. And she still needed to get laid goddammit, but _not_ by Mindy. _Oh god no_. The woman was a class of her own.

_Paige felt her hope slipping from her life as Mindy pulled her wrist, slowly leaning in on her. Why couldn´t she be hit on by relatively normal women, was that too much to ask for_? _The dude in the cloud must hold some kind of grudge, swear to god._

Mona suddenly grasped Mindy´s hand and shot her an apologetic smile. "I´m so _terribly_ sorry but we´re kind of running on a tight schedule here, we have to leave. I´m sure Paige would absolutely _love_ to talk to you later though."

The last part made Paige instantly send Mona a glare, but thankfully let herself get dragged away. "Even though you nailed my ass stuck on that "_talk later"_ thing;_ thanks_ Mona. I owe you one."

She saw how the petite girl was unprepared for the gratitude, not being able to reply without missing a beat this time. The shorter girl shrugged though, and let go of Paige´s hand; shooting her a cocky grin. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Paige shot Mona a genuine smile. Even though they wasn´t friends from the star in high school, they´d become good buddies; having each other´s backs from the school bully Alison. If it hadn´t been for Mona, she didn´t know how her school life would´ve been. They both would have each other´s backs, no matter what. Alison had given them that in a way, and Paige had learned to be thankful for it.

A loud grating voice yelled at them from ahead, the group handling their judging results from Mindy´s house over to Robert. "Compress those Sapphic displays immediately, and hand in your paper! Chop chop, we all don´t have the _whole_ day to spare!"

Paige smiled wryly and mumbled, Mona straining her ears to hear. "Okay, now I see why you like to get on her nerves so much."

A confident hand flicked her black glossy hair, and once more displayed her trademark smirk. "We all need to have our fun Paigey, and I´m keeping her on her toes. She´ll probably live to be twice as long, I´m really just doing society a favor."

"Robert, stop dilly-dallying and hurry it up!"

"Y-yes dear..."

The two snickered, as Paige jotted down a 6/10 on the paper for Mindy´s brownies even though she never got the opportunity to eat one. "Oh yes, Mrs. Scranton is a national treasure alright."

After having stopped by every participants table of cakes and sweets, they eventually reached the Field´s driveway where Pam stood, clearly pumped up for the verdict later.

As she uncovered her treats previously hidden under the towels, Mrs. Scranton narrowed her eyes unimpressed, while Paige´s widened and shone like a child´s on Christmas Eve.

"Coconut cupcakes?" she breathed out and stood there, feeling her mouth instantly pooling as she took in the extra delicious-looking frosting.

Pam only smiled at her neighbor´s obvious bliss, and gestured happily at the only cupcake being especially adorned; a big "P" in silver sprinkles. "That one is especially for you Paige. Emily made it."

"Oh." Paige paused, not knowing what to think; but her body clearly became pleased as she felt the increasing throbs from her chest, and the comforting warmth spreading through her body. _She didn´t have to do that just for me_. As Pam answered her, Paige realized she´d accidentally said it out loud.

"I know, but she´s very fond of you Paige. Even though you haven´t had time to speak recently you´ve helped and supported her a lot since you first moved here. It means a lot for her. For _both_ of us. And Wayne of course. I´m happy she´s been able to confide in you from time to time when she needed it the most. Take it as a thank you not just from Emily, but from all of us."

Mona quickly gripped a cupcake like the rest and distanced herself from the two, giving them privacy as she felt this was a more intimate conversation she didn´t have the right to listen to.

"I...Thank you so much Mrs. Fields. It´s an honor to have been of some use, and you have no idea how thankful _I_ am for the help _you´ve_ given me." she gently picked up the tiny treasure and cradled it in her hands, feeling it meant more than just a simple cake. "Your cupcakes are always the most delicious I´ve had, but I have a feeling this one´s gonna beat the rest by a mile."

She felt a twinge of guilt though. She was betraying Pam, pining after Emily whilst trying her best to stay away. It wasn´t right.

Her phone gave a little buzz in her pocket, definitely from the _F__uck buddy_ site. She really needed to get on that, and search more seriously. She couldn´t keep this up, she was going bonkers as it was. _Yup_, she´d definitely get it out of her system.

A hand gently gripped her shoulder suddenly, as Pam was just about to say something to her. "I´ll catch up with you later Vanderwall, just give a minute more okay?" she said over shoulder, but creased her eyebrows as the hand only seemed to gently travel down along her arm instead; making Paige want to shiver but she resisted her body´s way it craved to react. "Vanderwall, I´m not sure neither me nor Mrs. Scranton´s gonna li..." her words caught in her throat as black silky locks entered her vision, and playful twinkling dark eyes; Paige felt her heart speeding up like a Ferrari, thundering heavily in her chest as she could feel the blood flow in her face increasing. "E-Emily...!"

Emily slowly removed her hand and went to stand beside her happily oblivious mother. "Hi Ms. McCullers. It´s been a while since we got the chance to speak."

Paige felt her throat start to itch, clamping together and going dry as she cleared her throat to get a grip on her mind that seemed to have flown away on a vacation to Bali. "Y-yeah, it´s been some time hasn´t it. How´s everything going, is school treating you well?" She praised her ability to think up the most logical thing to converse about, especially with Pam listening in.

"It´s been great actually. I´m setting new records on the swim team, I´m the anchor now, and my grades are decent..."

Emily´s deep dark stare into her eyes made Paige´s legs nearly buckle, but she managed to get out a proper sentence with a relatively casual face thinking of the circumstances. "Oh that´s great"

"Yeah, but you how I used to have trouble with math before?" Emily´s eyes seemed to darken but this time a very seductive smile playing on her lips. Paige instantly understood it wasn´t really mathematics she was talking about. "Well, I just found out it wasn´t as..._unattainable_ to get a good grade on as I thought, I´ve been studying a lot on it now."

The brunette kept her face casual, smiling gently as usual, but inside she could a panic surging. _Jesus holy fuck on a stick, give me strength._ "Oh? Well, that´s great, I´m happy for you. Did you study with a friend?"

"Mhmm. She´s really nice, we´ve actually known each other for quite a while but I never saw my chance until recently to get some help." The implications once again digging at Paige´s sanity, and she could feel her body breaking out in a minor cold sweat. "I think we´re gonna be _great_ friends. That´s what I hope at least."

"Oh, I haven´t heard you´d gotten a new friends. Who is she?" Pam, the lord and savior of Paige McCullers ass turned to Emily and steered the attention away from her, letting Paige pass by unnoticed as her face blasted into red and couldn´t help but dart her tongue out to moisten her lips in a quick sweep while her eye´s where surely black; pupils dilated while her brains probably had exploded all over the pavement.

"Oh, you wouldn´t know her mom. We never _hung out_ so much before, but maybe in the future." Emily whipped her head over to the sound of a holler, seeing a jumping blonde waving at her to come back. It seemed the car wash had their hands full and needed Emily back. Paige hadn´t even noticed it until now.

"I´m sorry, I have to go. See you later Ms. McCullers, I hope you´ll drop by the car wash later." Emily sent her a wink and a meaningful glance at the small treat in Paige´s hands as she walked past.

"Yes Paige, you really should take your car there later. I bet Emily will do it for free. But enough about that, you better eat your cupcake and join the rest, I´ve rambled away your time."

"No worries. It was a pleasure Mrs. Fields, and thanks for the cupcake!" As she turned around and slowly started walking to rejoin the rest, she scooped up the creamy glaze on her finger and licked it off with her tongue in one firm stroke, humming at the delicious taste. Pam´s coconut cupcakes really are the best. As the frosting soon had been almost licked off to nothingness with only a thin layer coating the crimson brown cake, she sank her teeth in and ate a big chunk but frowning as her teeth had clearly felt some kind of object inside.

Licking her lips clean of any crumbles, she eased her fingers through the hole she´d created and pulled out some sort of pink round cylinder thingy. She quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was watching as she didn´t want Pam to get any sort of minus point for dropping it in there.

Turning it around in her hand she found an on button, and since Paige was incurable child she was, she could help resist pressing it; only to discover it had a small plastic wheel that had a small text nest to it reading "_I__ntensity". _As she flicked it up, she heard a small moan coming from her right; a moan her body instantly reacted to.

Emily, now slightly bent over and looking a bit tousled, seemed to have trouble standing upright while holding a sponge behind an old woman´s Toyota. Emily looked up, and Paige felt like she´d gotten a sucker punch in her stomach: with _want._

Emily´s eyes were black and slightly scrunched up, face contorted as if in a mix between pain and pleasure, face red and shimmering as she clearly breathed heavily without anyone nearby taking any notice. Paige whimpered at the sight, squeezing her legs together though not knowing why Emily looked the way she did. She was suddenly hit by a flash of understanding. Emily having made the special cupcake just for Paige, glancing at it before leaving, and now doubled over in what looked like intense sexual pleasure after Paige had activated what was hidden inside.

Paige found the small text she´d been looking for on the side of the pink object and instantly felt her mouth go dry, only to stare more intently at that mercilessly tempting girl just a couple of feet away. _Holy fuck._

_Long-range bullet vibrator remote. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I´m so sorry, there´s a lot going on right now so this chapter became a big horrible mess. I´m so sorry, I´ll probably rewrite it sometime in the future, but this´ll have to do for now. BTW, I kept having problems with the horisontal line disappearing, only working when I added a bunch of letters (X:es) above; anyone know a way to fix that glitch?_

_And there´s been a couple of birds chirping "smut" outside my window, and of course I won´t say no to birdies. Or will I? _

**Communal Charity**

Paige wasn´t sure what was going on anymore. It was like her brain had shut down, watching Emily in a daze, flabbergasted and stunned. She had the faint memory of Mona calling out for her, waving her over to their group by Mrs. Scranton's driveway, and then handing over her voting results to who she thinks was Robert. Not daring to look back in fear of running over to Emily and just take her then and there like the girl seemed to tempt her with. The blood pounded in her head and her mouth felt uncomfortably dry.

"Are you sick? You´re looking kind of weird"

"No, no I´m fine." Paige slurred out, not looking Mona in the eye while staring into mid air. Mrs. Scranton seemed pleased though while entering the role of the leader again and giving one of her speeches, thinking the youngsters were finally listening to her and showing some respect.

_Did she turn off the vibration? Or did she just leave with a pleasantly tortured Emily behind, alone to endure?_ She thinks she turned it off, or at least turned the intensity down a notch. She glanced to the pocket of her jacket, feeling her fingers wanting to just grab the remote and check. But she couldn´t, not here. Mona would certainly notice the slightest movement and start probing, like the excruciating hawk she was.

Swallowing hard and trying to calm down, her mind lingered to Emily before instantly thinking of tarantulas. Large hairy tarantulas, creeping on her back; a meassure to keep her mind clear of bad thoughts. It worked, but only a little; she resorted to rubbing her fingers together just to do something to release the tense, nervous, giddy emotions wracking her body. _Emily wasn´t playing fair that´s for sure;_ pulling her in again when Paige worked her butt off to keep to herself, keep away and stop before it got too far. _So much for that plan, she wasn´t sure she could stay sane for much longer._

"Now then, all that´s left is to count the score and proclaim the winner. We´ll regroup here in half an hour where the prize money will be handed out. That´s all."

As Mrs. Scranton clapped her hands to send the peple going, the crowd scurrying off to all directions, while Mona stayed still; gleefully smirking up at Paige, like she´d witnessed a hot smoking scandal in the office.

"So, what did you and Mrs. Fields talk about?"

Paige´s brows furrowed a bit, surprised by the sudden question. "Nothing special really, she just wanted to thank me."

"Must´ve been a really juicy thing she thanked you for, you were all gaga when I yelled you over."

Paige frowned deepened. _Mona was acting weird, well "weirder" really._ "Well yeah, her cupcakes were delicious." _Particularly thanks to Emily. _She quickly shut out the images out of her mind before she had the chance to drool over her shirt.

"Right, I bet they were, just don´t get burned when her husband gets back." Mona just raised her eyebrows, it seemed Paige stubbornly continued playing innocent. _Fine by her, she´d get the dirty gossip sooner or later._ Her phone started ringing though, not bothering to listen to Paige´s confused questioning as she pressed the button.

"Vanderwall. Oh hi. No, It´s fine. The documents, didn´t you have a backup file? Jeremy, you´re supposed to be a professional here, not a klutz. You´re lucky, because this is the only favor you´re ever going to get." Mona gave Paige a wink, the brunette sending her a confused frown as a response, before she skulked off to her car and drove away, still chattering into the phone.

Not bothering to loiter around, Paige went back towards her house, sneaking a glance at car wash on the way. She didn´t see Emily anywhere, only her three friends scurrying around with sponges and a water hose; the shortest relaxing and seemingly giving a sigh of relief as the car she´d handled was rolling away, clean and sparkling.

Just as she was about to turn the doorknob to her house, she felt a feeling of dread enter her body as that gentle yet firm voice called out to her.

"Paige, how about dropping in at the carwash? They´ve got a spot available for you. It´ll do your car good."

Paige mentally groaned, and cursed Pam for her thoughfullness. "Thanks, I´ll just do that."

She inwardly kicked herself as she eased herself into the driver´s seat, preparing herself just in case. _Don´t stare at her McCullers, play it cool. Like she didn´t just give you a sex toy to play on her with. Pretend she´s Mother Therese, Mother Therese...age 85. With deep wrinkles and liver spots all over. Amen._

Gently starting up her car to a purr, she rolls into the driveway behind the other two cars and steps outside, leaning against the door. After waiting for a while and seeing the other two girls handling other customers, Paige becomes slightly worried as she´s sure there were four of them. A small scrambling pulls her attention to the garage where a stumbling little girl is juggling five bottles of car soap.

"I´m so sorry, I´ll be there shortly!"

"No worries, there´s no rush." She quickly dropped her gentle smile though, as the short brunette´s foot got caught in a bucket she hadn´t seen through her full hands and fell face forward. Just as she closed her eyes, ready to feel her nose smash against the pavement and bottles flying from her grip, two sturdy hands gripped around her upper arms and shoulders and pulled her to a stop.

"Oh thank god..." The small girl huffed out, as she eyed the distancing ground, feeling like a small kitten being lifted up by the fur of her neck. "I...Thank you so much, I thought I´d get my face crushed." She quickly bent down though, hurriedly helping Paige collect the bottles. "No offense but, you´re strong. I thought you were a guy at first."

Paige just chuckled, and followed Aria´s lead; placing the bottles on the table by the cashier. "None taken. Just glad to help."

"You´re Emily´s neighbor right? Uhm... McCeller?"

Paige laughed outright. She´d gotten all sorts of weird puns and nicknames before, the worst one being McCuddles. "I am. The name´s McCullers though, good try."

"Oh, sorry. Kind of embarrassing really, Emily´s mentioned you here and there I should´ve remembered..." As Aria sheepish smile as she trailed off went unnoticed by Paige who tensed up att the sentence.

"She´s..._Mentioned_ me?" _Oh dear god, please don´t say she´s mentioned me oogling on her, or that I´m some weird pervert or_...

"She said you were a big help when she was having a hard time with her parents."

"Oh. I just wanted to help is all. She´s a nice girl, _special_, but nice." _Special indeed. "_Speaking of nice, it´s admirable of you all to do this. Having been a teenager myself once, I know doing charity and helping out just for the sake isn´t something most are willing to do."

"It just seemed fun. And I like to help out as well" Aria shrugged her shoulders, feeling a small sense of pride at the compliment."The car wash is on the house. As thanks."

"Oh no, that´s not necessary I´d be happy to p..."

"No. I insist. It´s on the house." Aria´s tone was final, motioning with her hand that Paige trying to pay wasn´t going to fly. The older woman sighed, barely biting back a smile while trying to play reluctant.

"I don´t really have a choice huh?" When Aria shook her head, Paige just nodded and motioned with her arm towards her car. "It's all yours."

"Great! Just sit back in your car and relax okay? I promise I´ll try not to scratch it all that much."

She chuckled. "I´ll hold you to that."

Paige went over to the driver´s seat and closed the door, feeling the tiredness coming over her again and rubbed her eyes, barely biting back a yawn. The day wasn´t over and yet it´d been smack full with events and happenings to last her a week. She glanced over to her house, missing her bed a bit, before glancing at the time. She´d have to rejoin the others in twenty minutes.

Stretching her arms, she slumped back into her seat, feeling her eyelids starting to close on their own as she registered Emily´s little friend with the water hose at the trunk starting to wash away the overlaying dirt, before deciding a short nap wouldn´t be all that bad. They´d wake her up when they were done. Snuggling herself in and gently leaning her head to the side, the state of being between consciousness and sleep soon took over.

* * *

><p>Having made sure to switch to a pair of dry panties after the "cupcake surprise", she went back out to join her friends only to halt. She recognized that car. She´d recognize it anywhere.<p>

Emily slowly approached the blue Toyota, noticing Aria grabbing a bucket of warm water and squirting in some car soap right next to it. She instantly became transfixed as she took in the image of Paige sitting in the driver's seat, gently nodding off and looking so adorably peaceful, almost like a sleeping baby, head crooked against her shoulder. A few locks of hair had ended up in front of her eyes, those incredibly deep brown eyes with the silky lashes now gently shut, her mouth oh so slightly open. _And those puffy, kissable lips. Adorable._

Her heart started pounding and she felt her cheeks blush. _So unfair, that´s totally against the rules._

As Aria noticed Emily she felt a bit surprised seeing her friend looking something around the terms of embarrassed or giddy, and quickly let the sponge fall back into the bucket. "Hey, what´s up?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of taking over for you. Let you take a breather you know."

"Uhm, not that I don´t appreciate it, but I had a break just half an hour ago." Emily´s eyes widened and she pursed her lips together, looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, well I just thought... I´m just kind of bored, and Ms. McCullers is my neighbor so I just kind of felt that..."

Aria quickly put her hand in front of Emily, causing the rambling girl to stop. Aria scrutinized Emily for a bit. She glanced over to Paige and then back to Emily. The black haired girl felt her breath cath in her throat, but was met with an easy going smile.

"Of course, thanks Em. I´ve just doused it in water, so you just do the rest" She took up the dripping sponge and handed it to Emily. "I´m gonna go get some orange juice."

Emily sighed in relief; she almost thought Aria had figured it out back there.

Sneaking small glances at Paige snoozing softly, chest rising and falling with every calm breath, she worked the soap-covered sponge over the passenger door. Emily imagined herself waking up to that sight, Paige´s body naked and snug against hers, sleeping soundly after an amazing night together, just the two of bit her lip when she saw the woman tense up and mumble something in her sleep, and she found herself wondering how someone could be so sexy, kind, thoughtful, adorable and beautiful at the same time.

As she´d gotten to the trunk already, she grabbed the hose and rinsed of the foam from the metal, extra careful not to miss an inch from the trunk to the passenger door. _It was Ms. McCullers car after all._

She noticed Paige moving slightly from the corner of her eyes, and saw the older woman rub her eyes before stretching; showing of those gorgeous breasts of hers against the loose shirt. Her libido instantly hit her body again like a punch in the gut, as Paige half awake and groggy smacked her lips together after running her tongue over them.

_Time to get the show on the road_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Hearing the loud noise of water thundering against the door, her eyes fluttered open and she gently stretched. She felt refreshed, though feeling the temptation to nod off just a wee bit longer. Hearing the water stop, she didn´t know whether or not the short girl was done or not. She checked her phone, noticing she only slept five minutes. A frown took over her features as she opened the message she´d held off with dread, sent from Yourlittlepony. She choked as she saw the attached photo with the words Wanna ride me cowboy? and almost dropped her phone. Holy shit, that´s just overkill.<p>

She saw a flash of movement from the corner of the eyes and quickly slammed her phone shut. She didn´t need teenage girls thinking she had horse fetishes as well.

Paige frowned at first though, mind still hazy from sleep, as it seemed Emily´s little friend had magically grown taller while she´d been sleeping; the girl slowly going past to the hoof, back turned. She felt like someone had shot her in the head though, when the girl gracefully swirled around with a sponge in her hand and it was EMILY FIELDS. Oh. My. GOD.

Emily enjoyed the older woman´s reaction, in fact, she got off on it. The flabbergasted, open mouthed, woman gripped the sides of the car seat and pressed herself back as far as she could get; looking like someone about to crash into a reindeer, as Emily slowly squeezed out the soap from the sponge onto the windshield and not breaking eye contact.

Slowly easing herself up, one leg on the hoof and one leg on the ground, she stretched out and deliberately showed of her two mounds pressing out under the baggy t-shit while slowly bringing the sponge over the farthest corner of the windshield and swaying her hips with every stroke.

Paige just gasped, feeling like a fish on land, as she squeezed her legs together, like it would make the dull throb disappear by the move. It didn´t. As Emily´s eyes darkened and kept conveying pure lust, Paige felt herself losing control again. This was bad. Seriously bad. Emily was pulling her in and she could only follow, like she was chained to the girl by fate itself.

But when Emily bit her lip and pushed out her firm ass, wagging it like a treat back and forth, Paige dug her fingers into her jacket and grasped the remote to the third setting; Emily´s eyes widened as she pressed herself gasping, clenching against the hoof of the car, feeling the delicious vibrations trembling through her, deep inside as she´d actually forgotten about it being in there.

Emily moaned, wanting to rub herself off on something, anything, most preferably Paige McCullers; squeezing her breasts together with her hands as she tried to silently plead to Paige with her gaze; please touch me.

The next thing she knew, Paige´s eyes had turned black and she quickly zoomed out of the car, gripping Emily by the waist and hurrying them inside to the vacant garage and pressed her up against the cold wall, pressing her hips into Emily´s throbbing core.

"Oh god, _yes_!" Emily pushed back against the now far gone woman finally pressed tightly against her, desperate for friction on her clit. She let out a deep purr, when she felt Paige´s teeth grazing against her neck, biting and sucking only to soothe the slight burn with her tongue.

"Do you even realize you´ve been driving me crazy since yesterday? How much you turn me on?"

Emily only whimpered at the deep husky voice, feeling the warm silky tongue dragging over her pulse point, and quickly brushed her hand under the woman´s shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin against her fingers.

"You´ve been so naughty Emily" She felt like an animal, like she´d been lost to all human sense and become lost in desire, desire to dominate and touch the panting girl in her arms. With every small groan and moan Emily made, she felt herself going even deeper in her crazed lust. She was going to make Emily scream out her name, make her become addicted. She was through resisting.

Paige squeezed the firm butt hard over the smooth shorts, enticing Emily to groan again and push herself against Paige even harder, until they were rutting hard against each other, panting and letting out small whimpers in the dark cold garage. When Paige gave the pert ass a small smack, Emily squealed against her ear and pressed their breasts together.

"I want you too... You have no idea" she shuddered, drawling out the words and leaning her forehead against Paige´s; gazing gently into each other eyes, seemingly in a trance and lost from the outside world. "I´ve been wanting you for so long..." the whimpering made Paige feel the pooling in her stomach intensify, as she breathlessly waited for Emily to finish." Please, touch me. Make me feel you, I want to feel you"

Within moments, Paige had removed both her shorts and t-shirt, only her underwear and bra remaining; like the moment would be taken from them if they dawdled.

The older woman shuddered, as her hands slowly travelled over Emily´s glistening body, her thighs and stomach, the valleys of her breasts hidden behind the lacy fabric. "You´re so beautiful." she whispered, not being able to tear her gaze off of the beautiful creature standing in front of her. She wasn´t rushing, wasn´t throwing herself over her and ravishing her like she´d originally planned to. She wanted to take her time, and show Emily how much she cared for her, wanting her to feel good and safe. _Loved._

The prodding hands under her shirt made her shrug off her jacket, but not before Paige turned off the vibrator, and lift her arms up; Emily pulled the shirt off over her head and let it fall onto the floor. She gently placed her against the flat stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth gently on the creamy skin, and brought her hand up to Paige´s cheek. "You´re beautiful too" she murmured, and gently brought their lips together, gently stoking her fingers over Paige´s cheek and jaw, slowly trailing down to her breasts to rest her hand against the fabric.

As their lips gently moved against each other's, they pressed their bodies flush against one another, Emily´s hands grazing over Paige´s lower back and hair while Paige gently stroked Emily´s upped back and neck; making the younger girl´s legs wobbly and soft, gently easing her down towards the part of the floor they covered with their clothes.

When Emily´s tongue darted out to stroke along Paige´s bottom lip for permission to enter, the brunette eagerly obliged as they explored each other; tongues gently rubbing against each other, sucking and nibbling until their pace became frantic and fingers clawing at each other, rutting their hips into one another once again. Paige would occasionally calm her tempo on top and stroke Emily´s cheek, making the girl´s eyes open and look into hers, to make sure she really wanted this, them, together; she´d never want Emily to feel pressured to continue if she didn´t want to, so the girl with the silky black hair laced their fingers together and gently brought their lips together once again.

As the pants and groans slowly built up between their clashing mouths, Emily couldn´t hold on to the slow pacing anymore, she needed more, needed her touches; for Paige to touch her where she needed it the most, to soothe the throbbing between her legs.

"Paige..." the pleading voice made the brunette groan, hearing Emily calling her by first name causing her body to shiver and tremble. "Paige _please._.."

She gently stroked the naked hip underneath her, teasingly grazing down between her thighs close to her mound before pulling back up again to stroke around the trembling stomach, circling the panting girl´s bellybutton. "Yes?" she shuddered, waiting for Emily to give her permission.

"Ugh, just take me already!" Just as Paige´s hand was practically flying to the girl´s core to just rip the obstructing fabric to the side and satisfy Emily´s needs, a loud ringing pulling her mind out of the gutter.

"Fucking hell!" she cursed, and reluctantly ripped her hands away from the squirming body on the floor, ripping up the phone from her discarded jacket while wanting to just throw it into the wall.

"Can´t you ignore it? Please come back" Emily gently nibbled Paige´s ear and pressed up against her back, massaging her shoulders. Paige stilled Emily´s hand, gripping around it when she saw who was calling.

"It´s...It´s your mother." She sent a guilty look at Emily who looked a bit dejected, and answered the call. "Paige McCullers. Hi Mrs. Fields. What?"

Emily frowned a bit as she saw how Paige´s eyes furrowed and looked slightly confused. Her mom couldn´t possibly have had worse timing.

"Yes of course. I´m sorry for being late, I´ll get there right away." Paige ended the call, and answered the questioning gaze Emily sent her. "They´re having problems with the winner of the cake competition. Apparently I´m ´_gravely_´ needed."

Emily sighed, but smiled as she gave Paige a soaring kiss on the lips. "Fine, go. Just don´t try to pull away from me anymore, okay? I want this..." she motioned with her fingers, pointing at both of them. "..._Us_, to work. Just give me a chance."

"I wouldn´t be able to keep away from you even if I tried. Just don´t smuggle any sex toys into food again, and we have a deal." she murmured softly and gave the girl a short chaste kiss. "Deal." Emily smiled.

She pulled her shirt back on and put on her jacket while Emily squirmed into her shorts.

"I´ll see you later. Hotstuff." Paige chuckled as Emily gave a wink, and scurried out from the garage. She hummed as she got into her semi-washed Toyota, even though they´d been massively cockblocked. She didn´t want their first time together to be on a garage floor, Emily deserved so much better, it was like she´d died and gone to heaven, and she´d never known that something that´d seemed so incredibly problematic had turned out to be the greatest thing happening in her life. Emily Fields.

Getting over to Mrs. Scranton´s driveway, she felt a sense of dread coming over her. People were loudly murmuring, looking to be in a slight panic, and somehow Paige felt a pang of guilt wash over her as the river of endorphins and adrenaline was starting to ebb out. _She was seeing Emily Fields, a high schooler. This wasn´t really okay. Not okay at all._

"Hey, just in time. But you´re not gonna like this." Mona had a tight smile, somewhere between amusement and pity, as she approached the shamble-minded woman.

"What´s wrong? Did someone get hurt?" she asked, becoming worried as Pam approached. The guilt hit her again.

"There´s...been a complication. Mindy Wrethfeld won and..." Pam trailed off, and Paige raised her eyebrows in question; Mindy winning wasn´t particularly a bad thing was it?

The nasal voice of Mindy and the heavy thump on a big arm around her shoulder made Paige break out in a cold sweat. "And you´re going on a date with me." she breathed into Paige´s ear, making her hair rise on the back of her neck.

"What, no I´m not. What´re you talking about?" Paige rambled, feeling her insides clenching as the heavy woman pressed herself up closer.

"I´ve agreed to give the money to the neighborhoods fund. In exchange for you going with me on a date of course."

Her face paled, and both Pam and Mona sent her pitying looks. They knew that when Mindy wanted something, she´d go to all lengths to get it. This time it happened to be Paige. No one really had the courage to stand up to her either, afraid to get thrown across the street straight into a window.

"As much as I do not condemn such a...lifestyle, it's for the sake of the neighborhoods best interests. We´re counting on you Ms. McCullers." Mrs. Scranton´s drawling wasn´t helping her case either. It seemed she´d been thrown straight into the wolf-pit. Straight at Mindy. Oh god no.

"Dinner tonight at 7, French restaurant Le château. Wear a tux." Mindy winked at her with her grown together eyebrows and waggled off towards her house, doing a sneeze-fart when she reached her porch, as Paige just stared with her mouth agape.

Mona clapped her back as an attempt to console her, imagining fully well how Paige must be feeling right now. "Well, you´ll survive it, you always do. Like a cockroach. Hopefully she´ll lose interest after tonight." Noticing Paige wasn´t able to formulate an answer, she sent her a pitying look before going back to her car and head back to work. "Good luck!"

It seemed everyone was following Mona´s example and quickly scattered off, not wanting to become involved in Mindy and her newest prey. Pam seemed to want to say something to her, but opted to give her a sympathizing nod before heading back to her table on her driveway.

Paige felt numb, like she´d taken a shot to her head. And everything had just turned so good too. It was official; this was the most absurd day in her life.

Heading back to her house to the comfort of her couch before her death in the evening, she saw Emily sitting on the staircase to her porch. She was gnawing her lips, looking worried and upset. Paige felt worried the girl was upset because of Mindy, and approached carefully; gently sitting down next to her and trying to get a good look of her face. "Hey, what´s wrong?" she said, stroking some black locks of hair out of the girls eyes.

Emily looked up at her, face red and looking extremely embarrassed. "I can´t get it out. I think it´s stuck." she murmured, as Paige strained her ears to hear.

"What? What´s stuck?" The sense of dread proved to be answered as Emily clasped their hands together, looking away to take in a deep breath, and fixing her eyes on Paige´s with a flustered look.

"The vibrator bullet. I... I can´t get it out. I don´t know what to do, please, you have to help me!"

"Oh my _fucking_ god"


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter just ran away from me. wtf happened? Totally not as I had planned, serious and stuff, but... Gonna save it for later I suppose!_

_And how you guys can love this story is beyond me haha, ya crazy? Thanks though, it keeps me warm up here in the cold ;)_

**A neighbor´s obligation**

As Emily plopped down in the large fluffy couch, Paige paced around the room with her arms crossed. _What am I gonna do if she implode or something from that thing plugging up her system, maybe I should just send her home and explain to Pam... That´s the right thing to do, isn´t it?... _Seeing and hearing Paige trudge around in circles made Emily shift a little and cast unnerved glances, she opted to freak out in the kitchen instead; she needed to clear her head from all this.

She glanced at the photo of Shana she hadn´t had the heart to take down from the wall by the windows, frowning she once again imagined Shana outright laughing at her if she´d still been around. Just like that time when they were getting off an elevator in an old original shopping mall and the old couple from Virginia was so slow getting out that Paige ended up scratching at the elevator doors, Shana going from shock to laughter on the other side. She´d ended up being dragged into a children´s party at the bottom floor because the kids thought she was the Magician Buzzlebee Fantastico. She´d ended up doing animal impressions in front of a giddy audience wearing party hats with giraffe motifs until Shana had scavenged every floor and eventually ripped her away from there. She´d been in the doghouse for three days, but laughing every time she remembered Paige´s priceless face when she realized she wouldn´t get off the elevator. Her cellphone was in for repair that week. Traumatic experience, honestly.

Feeling herself calm down a bit from the initial "Sublime vibrator surprise", she glanced into the livingroom again. Emily seemed surprisingly calm for having a vibrator stuck inside her, and she felt embarrassed; a teenager was acting a lot more professional and calm than the actual adult. No,_ I need to fix this. _She googled on her phone, but only weird erotic stories popped up about nurse-play and some sort of Need For Speed fetish. Some people certainly liked Chevrolet's and had a really creepy thing for exhaust pipes. _Whoa, I really shouldn´t have seen that._

The teenage girl on the other hand, took this embarrassing opportunity to finally take a look at Paige´s livingroom. A cozy fireplace, a small table in front of the couch, framed posters of Marine animals adorning the walls, and some flowers in a vase on a shelf. When her feet landed on the blue fluffy mat on the floor it felt like walking on silk or soft fur; cozy and snuggly was the best-fitting words. The large aquarium in the middle of the wall beat everything else though; it almost felt like she was underwater, watching flat colorful fishes calmly float around and occasionally darting into the seagrass and spook the others.

"Wow..."

"Like it? It´s a marine aquarium. Should be about 20 different species in there."

Emily turned around a bit surprised, hand still on the glass as the rays of light was being reflected in the water and shining and flickering across her frame, with the most dazzling smile. Paige had never seen anything so beautiful.

"I love it..." Emily murmured, turning back to what seemed to be some sort of coral reef and anemones, seeing a Clownfish slink inside. "I can´t believe you have this in your _livingroom_. It´s _huge_!"

Paige shrugged her shoulders, stepping right beside the fascinated girl and grinned. "I like my job, and luckily it likes me back."

"I never knew you liked the ocean so much, I mean, the color theme on your furniture and the posters..." As Emily trailed off, Paige contemplated whether bringing it up or not. It was a distant past, a past she´d gotten robbed of at her dismay, it´d taken time to get over it. But she could probably be honest while keeping the past pains where they belonged.

"I was... a swimmer actually, during high school. I was the swim team captain."

Emily tore her face away from the aquarium, face almost lighting up like a child´s. "No way, seriously? Like me? How come you never told me, for which team?"

"Errynwood´s Lions. We took home the state championship in our junior year. I was kind of awesome."

Emily laughed at the the silly tone, and playfully bumped her shoulder. "Of course you were."

_"Ooh_, there´s my favorite!" She quickly pointed her finger at the tank, towards a shoal of angelfishes.

"What, which one, where?" Paige almost laughed, as Emily looked about ready to press her nose against the glass to see which one she was pointing at.

"There, see? The brightly colored one, it´s a Mandarinfish."

"Wow, it´s beautiful! No wonder you like it so much."

She barely bit back the most sappiest words her mind was about to obliviously throw out. _It stands no chance against you though._ She cleared her throat, and mentally berated herself. _Stop being ridiculous and putting away the big issue. _

_"_Uh, Emily..." The girl quickly pulled herself away from the captivating aquarium, and looked sheepish as Paige reminded them why they were standing here in the first place. "Maybe we should talk about the, uh, _thing_." _More like the vibrator nesting in your vaginal canal._

_"_Right, sorry." Emily sat down in the coach again, twiddling with her fingers. This was not how she´d imagined their..._whatever-this-realtionship-was_, to start. "The uh, string broke and...It´s too far in for me to reach." She couldn´t even glance at Paige more than a second before feeling the need of looking down in her lap again, the shame burning at her cheeks. _Perhaps she should tone down the sexual adventures in the future._

"And you want me to...? Uhm, just so you know, I don´t have a gynaecology degree or anything, I know nothing about that sort of thing and..."

Emily frowned, utterly confused by the womans sudden ramble-fest. "Wait wait, what´re you _talking_ about?"

"I uh, I´m not too sure I can fit my hand in there, if that´s what..."

"Oh god no, of course not! It´s just, maybe you have a...tool? Or something." Both of them turned a powerful shade of red, probably having had the most awkward conversation in their lives.

Paige bit her lip, carefully conveying the seemingly most logical choice in this scenario. "How about we take you to ER? I´m sure they´ll know how to get it out, and _that_ place is pretty _delicate _you know, I wouldn´t want to harm..." she cautiously glanced at Emily´s nether region to get her point across.

"What, _NO_, they´ll call my mom and I _can´t_ let her know about this, I´ll be grounded for_ life_ and we´ll never be able to even look each other in the eye _ever again_, _please_! She _can´t_ find out, _ever_!"

Paige gave a half-hearted smile at that, she´d had a feeling that idea would be tossed into the trash can. "Okay we won´t go anywhere. Don´t worry"

Emily sighed of relief and had quickly thrown herself at Paige with a hug. "Thank you!"

Paige felt the scent of strawberries, as the warm body of Emily curled into hers, and instantly felt her head turn to mush. This girl was seriously a power to be reckoned with.

"No need to thank me, we haven´t gottten that thing out of you yet. Just let me go make a quick call, alright? I think I have an idea." That tempting smile made Emily´s stomach tighten in knots; getting a clear picture of exactly what Paige could have in mind.

* * *

><p>As Emily bent her back and arched on all fours, panting slightly, she waggled her hips, going back and forth, back and forth.<p>

"_Mmmh_, Paige I don´t think I can go on for much longer." the raspy whine sounded throughout the room, the air warm and slightly clammy. They must´ve being going non-stop for an hour now; how Paige could still spur her on for another round was both fearsome and _so_ _so_ incredibly enticing.

"Just one more time Em, for me." A gentle murmur and a gentle hand stoking her cheek made her open her eyes again, taking in the vision of the woman in front of her; the _gorgeous, sexy, thoughtful _woman she never thought she´d be able to have.

Emily felt spent, her body having been fully worked and shown tender attention, out of breath and letting out small gasps as her face was red from exhaustion. But when Paige gently stroked a stray lock out from her face and passionately gazed into her eyes, she knew she could go on forever; as long as those gentle, dark eyes that pierced her body with the unwavering love like she was doing right now.

"_Mhhmm_..." Emily´s back arched one last time, until she rolled onto her back on the yoga mat, and tried to catch her breath. The last thing she thought Paige would come up with to solve this whole mess was yoga; postures for dealing with labour and childbirth.

"Great job." Paige gave the spent girl a kiss, Emily craning up her neck and eagerly meeting her lips halfway, before looking back at the note in her hand and checking off the box of doing 20 cat stretches.

She glanced up at the clock; 5.30 PM. Good.

Calling Mona for some tips for suitable Yoga postures was a good idea, even though she´d had to lie through her teeth for why she even wanted to know, no matter if the vibrator came out or not. Seeing Emily bending and squirming was twenty times better than going on a Broadway show, and all the possible money in the world.

"Even though this is totally weird, spending time with you this way isn´t too bad. Not bad at all." Emily huffed out with a cheeky tone, giving the brunette a wink for good measure.

"Well I´m happy you´re pleased." Even though Paige´s obvious embarrassment, she smiled down at the girl before her face turning serious. "So how is it? Is it out yet, moved down slightly or..."

"It´s still in there but I´m not sure if it´s moved or not. Probably gotten used to it being there."

"Oh." Paige wasn´t sure whether that was a good thing or not. Quickly glancing at Emily, she fetched the remote on the table; dangling it in front of them like it was some sort of doomsday weapon. "Should we...uh, _check_?" She cringed at her own words, asking Emily for permission to start up the annoying vibrator bullet felt wrong on so many levels. _Creep level_.

"Paige McCullers, thought I´d never see the day! Feel free to turn me on anytime!"

"Haha, very funny Fields." Glancing at a clearly pleased Emily smugly grinning at her from the floor, she cranked it up to the first setting.

Emily felt the slight buzz teasing her from deep within between her legs, but kept her face unchanging from before. She´d just cracked the most splendid idea to date; mostly because the previous ones had turned into fiasco´s.

Paige squinted her eyes at Emily´s suspicious demeanor. The girl was definitely up to something. "So? Can you feel it?"

"No, not really. I think the setting´s a bit too low, maybe you should crank it up a bit."

Biting her lip, she darted her eyes back and forth between Emily and the remote. She had an inkling the girl was toying with her and probably should´ve called her out on it, but got a surge of the rumored McCullers competitiveness instead. If Emily wants to play a game, then a fine game they´ll have. She cranked up the intensity with a barely contained grin on her face, looking back down at the teenager again. Emily sweaty and in training gear certainly made a punch to her stomach.

The teenager on the floor had barely contained a yelp, and tried not to squirm so much at the delicious buzz wracking her body. Barely keeping her mask, she kept up her tense smile and crossed her arms to keep up her unimpressed facade.

"Emily, come on... Did it work?"

Emily slowly shook her head, the same tense grin on her face; propping her head up her elbow while laying on the side, looking like she was in the middle of a photo shoot. "Nope, you better crank it up some more."

Paige tried resisting that pang of the McCullers gene unwilling to step down from a challenge, but could only take a look a the smug girl lying like some model on her livingroom floor and feeling that destructive sense of head on taking the obvious bait. _Two can play at that game, _she thought and replaced her curious expression with a calm facade; looking scarily similar to Pam Fields when trying to give motherly advice. Emily looked worried by the sudden change.

"Ooor... Maybe we should go some more Doggie Tail Wagging exercises, we can try with the Yoga ball, it´s definitely gonna work this time, just two sets of twenty and..."

Just as Emily was about to curse her big mouth and start protesting the fearful turn of events, she yelped and then let out a small moan; Paige had definitely skipped several levels and gone for an incredibly high vibration setting, looking smug as she stood and wiggled the remote.

"...gotcha."

Her confident smile faded quickly through as Emily squirmed on the small mat, giving a little grunt and spread her legs; brown eyes almost burning as Emily gave a little whine as they locked eyes. Licking her lips, arms rigid at her sides while her body stood still like a statue, grounded at the spot unknowing how to proceed; unconsciously flicking the off button. The girl saw this, and gently smiled, stretching out her arms and inviting the hesitant woman before her.

"How about moving that sweet butt of yours over here, and get some cuddling on?" But as Paige´s face switched to from excited to flustered and sputtered out an "_I can´t_", she quickly scurried to her feet and treaded gently laid her hand on Paige´s arm; almost scared the woman would shy away from her touch if she moved too fast.

"What do you mean? You said you wouldn´t pull away from us"

As she saw the worried, almost hurt look on Emily´s face, her stomach dropped and immediately felt bad. Hurting Emily was the last thing she wanted, but she needed to address the issue that´d been bothering her from the start; no matter how much her hormones raved. Emily was young and rash, probably thinking she was immortal when kids her age usually was the most vulnerable. She couldn´t take advantage of that.

"I...I know. It´s just, this - this thing we´re doing, I mean, I´m a lot older than you Emily. You´re just, what, about 17? You´ve got your whole life ahead of you, with kids your age and college. Being with me in _whatever-this-relationship-is_ isn´t... I... I´m your _neighbor_ Em."

"Exactly. I am 17." The sudden sharp tone made Paige visibly recoil, unprepared and slightly scared. As Emily came closer step by step, not once taking her narrowed eyes off of the now cold-sweating brunette. "And you are my neighbor, all of which I´m perfectly aware of. I thought you should´ve gotten to know me well enough to know I wouldn´t do something like this if I didn´t want to."

Emily pecking her in the chest with her pointed finger, Paige felt like a little kid again; getting a fair scolding and only being able to keep staring with wide open eyes as Emily gently shoved her down on the couch. Paige´s brain managed to sputter out another sentence however, as Emily had a firm look and looked like she´d press her down on the floor if she said something moronic.

"But, what if you end up regretting this or, what about Pam and...!"

Emily just sat down in Paige´s lap however, reassuring her with her firm gaze and holding her arms around the woman´s neck. "When are you going to understand that I´d never _ever_ regret this, being with you? I...I´ve been crazy about you since forever, since you were with Shana, since you first came here... I thought I´d never get a chance to be with you, whether it was emotional or physical. So of course I went all out when I saw that chance. I´m still going crazy just being around you, I can´t control myself."

"Em..."

"No. Please listen." She took a deep breath to calm her thundering heart, never once having thought she´d ever get to say this. _To Paige._ Using the radiating warmth from the body holding her up, she gently returned her gaze to those wonderfully deep brown eyes, having caused her so many vivid and captivating dreams for countless nights; followed of course by the intense use of her normal sized vibrator staff in her bottom drawer. "I don´t know what´s going to happen next year. Heck, I´m not even sure which college I´m going to accept yet. But that doesn´t matter right now, because I´ve finally gotten a chance to be intimate with you like I´ve always dreamed of. Just because I´m young doesn´t mean I´m doing this on a whim, I´m doing this because I´ve always wanted to."

Paige couldn´t help herself at that point, and gently gave the girl a kiss, the most beautiful creature on the planet having emptied her heart all for Paige to bask in. She was stumped for words, and could only gently caress Emily´s shoulder as the two slowly separated their lips from each other and, like they´d been caught under a spell, and fluttered their eyes open only to get lost in each other´s eyes.

"We should still keep this a secret. Most of all because of your parents, she wouldn´t like this one bit if she knew." she murmured, resting her forehead against Emily´s and found herself in another kiss. Soon the small nibbling on the bottom lips and occasional strokes of a darting tongue had turned to a storm of traveling hands, one slipping under a shirt stroking a tensing stomach, another stroking back and forth in the inside of a creamy thigh.

"We´ll make it work. As long as I get to kiss you everyday, preferably more than that" Emily rasped out as fingers had sneaked under her bra and stroked the valley of her breasts, as the others were fiddling with the clasps at her back. A quiet sigh of content could just barely be heard, as the bra was quickly slid off down her stomach and dropped somewhere on the floor. The gentle hands didn´t hesitate to cup the fleshy mounds, kneading and grazing her fingers as Emily squirmed where she she was perched on top of the womans knees.

Just as Emily was about to let out a sigh of content, believing Paige would finally show some attention to her straining nipples, the woman pulled away from the kiss and left a stunned and hot n´bothered Emily staring at her with the most disbelieving look of the century.

"I was just thinking, maybe we should do some of those deep lunges, just two sets or something and maybe..."

"I swear to god McCullers, if you don´t shut up and keep kissing me I´ll _slash_ that fucking Yoga ball to _pieces_!"

That made Paige clamp her mouth back and quickly pull Emily against her again, this time turning them around and somehow managing to skillfully lay the fired up girl on the couch, black silky locks sprawled over the cushions. Not wanting Emily´s breasts hidden under the large white t-shirt, she haughtily yanked it up so the torso became free of any fabric and obstacles. Her mouth instantly pooled with saliva and her core churned, Emily being bare and spread, seeing the two mounds looking utterly perky and delicious. The breasts was surprisingly larger than she´d thought they´d be, licking her lips as she already imagined the firm little nipples being sucked in her mouth, rolled between her fingers until Emily would scream of pleasure.

Emily couldn´t help but coat her lips with her tongue, seeing how Paige intently stared at her chest from above, transfixed and subtly grinding against her leg, eyes almost black with arousal. She had never felt so wanted, so appreciated, so _beautiful,_ and so _loved_ before.

"Please, touch me already" she groaned, and twirled her fingers into the auburn locks while gently easing the woman down towards her warm body; panting and painted with a thin layer of liquid.

Paige did as Emily asked, as she wanted, and quickly latched on to the right breast with her tongue probing and sucking around the nipple but never fully giving it attention, kneading the left while flicking the pink nub. Small noises of groans and pants, accompanied by the shivering "_Yes_" filled the room with a light hint of musk. The increasingly heavy aroma only spurred her on to finally graze the bud with her teeth.

"_Mmm, uh huh_" the gentle purr against the pillows lead her on, pinching the nipple and earning a little yelp and a buck of her hips, sucking and licking in a trance. Emily and only Emily existed, underneath her, bucking, in her mouth and in her hands. _She was hers, they were eachother´s._ There existed nothing but them, deep in their lust and shamelessly exploring it with each other.

Emily on her end was on the verge of insanity; her breasts worshipped and played with, feeling the small vibrations from Paige´s warm wet mouth when she gave small appreciative moans while unwilling to detach herself from the now red and swollen skin. Her pussy almost ached, begging for attention as every pinch and twist and suck on her nipples made her throb even more, panting and moaning louder and louder while digging her fingers into the now tousled auburn hair.

"Pai-Paige please" she huffed out, her breath short and strained as she squealed again; Paige twisted both of her pink nubs at the same time quite hard. She must be soaked by now, probably not being able take this for much longer; her body craved an orgasm, soon. The woman let out a small grunt and released the nipple in her mouth with a ´pop´and switched to the other one, though not without sliding her thigh between Emily´s and pressing against her core.

Emily thought she´d died and gone to heaven as she ground down against the leg more and more frantically, gasping and shuddering out Paige´s name every few seconds until she finally tensed up; her mouth dropped open and she screamed out her orgasm, spasming and shuddering as her neck was peppered with light kisses and held tight, feeling both of their racing hearts beating as one.

She finally managed to flutter her eyes open, still on a high, as Paige gave her forehead a light kiss. "Wow...That was..."

"...amazing, I agree." Paige smirked, finishing off the sentence as they held each other tight on the narrow couch. The fact that none of them had fallen ass-down on the floor yet was a miracle.

As Emily´s eyebrows crooked in a weird expression, Paige eased herself up on her elbows and settled on the floor, hovering next to the frowning girl with a slightly worried expression. _Shit, what if Emily regretted it now?_

When the girl on the couch shoved her hand inside her panties Paige felt like she´d choke from the sight, but her eye´s bulged out of her head when she saw what Emily now held in her hand, the small object glistening of the wet arousal.

"It came out? From having sex?" Paige drawled. _Of course, what the fuck was I expecting; that vibrator´s definitely wanted to torture me for the whole day. Of course an orgasm would solve the problem, frickin´bless logic._

"Well, it´s certainly a much better way than _Mommy-Yoga" _Chuckling, she eased in for another kiss, making the frown on the older woman´s face disappear as soon as their lips touched.

"I dunno, I kinda liked the view when you did those Cat stretches." she winked, earning herself a chuckle and a playful slap on her arm.

"You _dork._"

The ringing of the doorbell made them pull away though, and they both frowned a bit as Paige reluctantly stood up to answer the door.

"Be right back." she trudged out to the hall and onwards to the door. At least they´d gotten to finish this time, even though she could´ve done without the interruption. Damn salesmen and boyscout´s trying to make her buy things.

She swung the door open, ready to say "No thank you I´m not interested, already bought that", but froze as she saw who was standing face to face with her on her porch. _She cursed the shrewd sense of humor of the universe and condemned her fucking nasty karma. Fuck my life. Dear god help me, even though you make me hate most of the time. Now´s the time. Amen.  
><em>

"M-Mrs. Fields?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Fo shizzle ma drizzle y´all! sorry for the late update, I´m just working on several things at the same time cuz I get distracted by new ideas so easily, I fail._

_There´s like this fantasy thing, there´s this maffia thing, there´s this childhood hate slowly turns to love thing... Yeah and it´ll probably take years till I even finish them enough to publish them or I´ll lose track so... Lol wait why did I even tell you that, I gotta get a dog I can talk to or something_

_To keep things short, thanks for the reminders peeps kinda lost focus! Hope you´re all doing alright and is in good health! And thanks for all the reviews, it warms me!_

_Yulebringer: Emily´s born later on the year, so her birthday´s coming up sometime in the future ;) (oops spilled the beans) Maybe that helps a little, but yeah, it´s supposed to be a bit controversial. It was supposed to be purely kink when I posted the first chapter but then it just went haywire haha!_

_Love you all. Though I´m saving the "hotter" parts to some stuff I have planned for up ahead, so this one´s pretty tame. Sorry bout that. This one didn´t turn out as I wanted at all but yeah. It´s an update at least. _

_So yeah, here you are, a new chap on this nuanced, serious and obviously intelligent fic _

_**Afternoon community**_

"M-mrs. Fields?" Paige croaked, hearing more than feeling her heart pounding in her head. "Hi, what a surprise!" _Really more like a raging stroke, but good try McCullers._

The nervous laughter and the crooked smile she´d thought would turn out a brilliant cover-up only made Pam frown, and crane her head to glance behind Paige´s shoulder.

"Uh, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh I just came by to offer you my _condolences_ on the Mindy arrangement, we all kind of let you carry all the responsibillity. And invite you to have dinner with us to try and make it up to you but... Are you having...company?"

Paige caught the glance sent over her shoulder and immediately started flailing with her hands. "What no, of course not. It just I me and myself as usual ah hahaha..."

Pam frowned a bit, the weird laugh her neighbor had squeezed out worried her. "I could´ve sworn I heard noises?"

"Nope, just me I was uh..." Paige quickly glanced down at her clothes and came up with the most truthful lie she could´ve pulled off. "...doing some yoga! You know how it is when you get those back strains, you howl like a lunatic!"

"Right..." Pam trailed off, and went past Paige into the house, making use of the woman who´d been caught up in yet another fit of nervous laughter and accidentally removed her hands that had barred the doorway.

Paige thought she´d faint, now she´d certainly fucked up enough for a whole lifetime. If Pam discovered Emily sweaty and naked, she´d be assassinated and shipped off in a box to Madagascar. _Although that was probably what she deserved by now._

As Paige desperately tried to catch up to the woman heading straight into her house, Pam unknowingly kept talking without the slightest idea of what she´d find.

"I just remembered it´s been such a long while since I´ve been here, you´ve certainly made some fine redecorating..." Pam commented as she peeked into the kitchen and the white painted corridor, and headed towards the livingroom. Paige thought she´d experience a heart attack for real this time.

"M-Miss Fields I really don´t think you should go in there, no no no_ you can´t_!"

But it was all for naught. Pam had entered and all Paige could do was catch up, try to explain, apologize, and flee before Pam would grab the nearest lamp foot and pretend Paige was a living piñata.

Paige fainted when she heard Pam gasp. _Fuck no, fuck me, fuck life. It´s over. It´s all over._

_"_When on earth did you get that incredible aquarium? It´s so beautiful!"

_What?_ Her brain felt like it´s just been ripped out and thrown out a window.

_Say what now?_

"Uh, excuse me?" Paige squeezed out, as she just caught up to Pam now having moved into the middle of the living room to get a better view.

She looked over at the sofa. No naked Emily. Gone like the wind. Like she´d never been there. And that meant Paige could live yet another day.

"The aquarium! Is this why you didn´t want me to enter?" Pam answered, eyes fixated to the giant tank filled with fishes from all the colours of the rainbow.

Paige stared wide-eyed between the aquarium and the sofa. "Uhuh." she managed to choke out, still not believing her luck. "Yeah, I planning to invite you over for a chat and some coffee and surprise you." she lied through her teeth.

"Well it´s remarkable. Is that a clownfish?" Pam said and stepped closer, very much like Emily did when she had seen it. Paige followed suit, figuring Emily had somehow heard her mom had come and hidden upstairs or something.

"Yep, that´s the one. I think there´s supposed to be five of them, see the one hiding in the anemone? That´s the oldest." she said, pointing through the glass.

"Clownfish is Emily´s favorite. She loved them ever since that Finding Nemo movie" Pam laughed to herself, remembering how Emily had re-watched it three times when they´d gotten it on DVD.

Paige heard a rustle though, and whipped her head to the side to see what it was. Her eye´s bulged out when she saw that Emily in fact hadn´t heard Pam´s arrival, she hadn´t managed to sneak upstairs, and she certainly hadn´t bothered to dress either. She was pressed tightly against back of the couch, covering her god-blessed naked front with her discarded t-shirt, and appeared to have discarded all of her clothing by the time Paige had been gone in hope of a round two.

If Pam looked behind to her left Emily´s presence wouldn´t be so unnoticed anymore.

"Uh, where is Emily by the way?" Paige choked out, trying to keep the woman distracted as Emily raised her eyebrows for some kind of help to what she should do.

"Oh, she´s at Hanna´s. She´ll be back in an hour, in time for dinner. They had some biology homework they had to finish..." Pam trailed off.

_Biology alright_, Paige thought to herself. She silently opened her mouth, trying to articulate words and waving her hand toward the kitchen, probably looking like some bizarre version of a traffic director, as Emily nodded at her gestures. They had to get her out unseen by Pam, and preferably the rest of the neighborhood.

"My, is that marine poster...!" Pam quickly got twirled around as she was just about to turn around after having spotter the pictures of dolphins and blue whales on the wall, as Emily was dashing for a safe zone in the kitchen.

"Say Mrs Fields..." Paige said, flashing a very awkward smile looking more nervous than reassuring, hand firmly on Pam´s shoulders to prevent her from turning around and watching her daughters naked butt fleeing out the room. "Maybe I could ask you for some, uh, advice?" She finished her lame attempt at distraction.

"Well of course Paige, you know I´ll always help you out. Is something the matter?" Pam sat down on the sofa, frowning as she felt her hand touch something wet that had spilled. Must be tea or something.

Paige fiddled with her hands, wracking her poor overworked brain to think of something. "It´s just... I haven´t been so social lately, with friends and acquaintances and such, it´s just, I think I want to socialize a bit again now that I´ve gotten past the Shana-shock and..."

Paige´s spur-of-the-moment rambling quickly got interrupted by Pam, who gently patted her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"There´s no need to rush Paige. Take your time, do it on your terms. You don´t have to be or act a certain way, and I think the people around you will be more tan happy if you just ask them to hang out sometime."

Paige nodded, and felt a bit bad. She used a real worry she´d been carrying for a while now as an excuse to buy Emily time to get dressed and sneak out. The truth was, Mona was the only person she felt really comfortable with nowadays, as she´d pulled away slightly after Shana left. Many of those in their circle of friends had been more Shana´s friends than Paige´s, things had always been that way. Paige was socially awkward, needing time to really trust someone, waiting and determining if she could really trust them with a piece of herself. That´s where Emily had just slipped past the system though; there was just something about her that made Paige feel comfortable, even though Emily was a bit unpredictable most of the time. Not that Paige would change that of course; Emily wouldn´t be Emily without her flaws.

"Thanks Mrs Fields. I just needed to hear it I guess."

"Certainly, just come talk to me whenever. Should I make us some tea by the way?" Paige was about to try to find a gentle way to decline the kind offer, in her own home no less, but Pam had already started heading out to the kitchen.

Paige did the only thing she could think of; warning Emily to sneak her way out. "Oh my thank you MRS. FIELDS for offering to prepare tea in my KITCHEN, are you sure it´s not a hassle?" She raised her voice, and trudged after as she crossed her fingers. Luckily Emily had heard, and sneaked out as the kitchen was empty. Paige heard the quiet click of the door, and sighed inwardly. They´d survived.

"Of course it´s fine, just sit down and relax." That´s when Pam noticed the clock hanging on the wall. 6:00 PM. "Oh that´s right, your dinner with Mindy. Maybe having tea now isn´t such a good idea."

Both Pam and Paige cringed. She´d wanted to completely forget about that, but if she missed it she´d probably be hunted down and kidnapped instead. _priorities._

_"Yeah." _Paige said, and huffed. "You know what? I think I´ll need a strengthening cup of earl grey. Could I be so bold as to ask for the `Tea Magician Pam Fields´ to ready a cup while I go dress up?" she smiled as Pam certainly seemed to like that proposition. She knew how Pam always liked to help out in any way possible; and how she often seemed to become dissatisfied if not let.

"Of course, leave it to me."

As Paige trotted up the stairs, her phone vibrated as she´d recieved a text message.

**_-Hey, it´s me Emily. Well, your Emily ;) I kind of copied your number from my mom´s phone. Everything going okay in there?_**

Paige instantly felt her body almost lifting through the roof, flying off towards the stars and getting lost in a world free of gravity. Emily texting her eased her worries in an instant, to know she was probably safe and secure back at home.

**-_Yep, there´s nothing to worry about. Are you okay though? You´re safe at home right? _**

Emily texted back quickly, hardly 10 seconds passing before Paige received a reply.

-**_Even though things ended "funny", I´ve never been better! I mean are you kidding?! This day´s been the greatest in my life! Mostly because of a certain someone ;) _**

Paige felt her breath catch in her throat. She became so incredibly happy Emily felt that way, no way she would ever doubt that. But she had a dread in her stomach; that she shouldn´t respond. She shouldn´t reply as she wanted to deep inside and say, "_I loved this day as well. And it was all thanks to you_" but she felt she couldn´t. If she did, she´d snare both of them in on a path they shouldn´t walk. Sneaking, lying, hiding. Things were complicated now, immensely so. And maybe Emily would be put in hurtful situations, things that Paige more than everything wanted to shield her from.

But her promise also remained. That she whouldn´t push Emily away anymore. That they´d try, together, and make this work. And she didn´t want to hurt Emily; neither did she want to hurt herself and coldly declare that this should end, right here right now. Because they both deserved to feel happiness.

Taking a deep breath, and thinking for a while before deciding to just stop using her brain since she´d never get to write anything if she did, and decided to just write as she felt.

**-_I´m happy that you feel that way Emily. I want to to make you happy, no matter what or how. Believe me on that :)_**

When she received the reply just a few seconds later, her hands almost trembled. She usually wasn´t the type to bare her feelings, whether it was in text or vocal. It seems the Fields´was a huge exception.

**-_YOU make me happy! And knowing you, don´t worry about trying so hard! Let loose and trust me. Cuz I really like you! :)_**

Paige felt her heart swell, but she immediately went into a coughing fit as she read the next message Emily had typed up.

**-_BTW Mrs Scranton kinda saw me running to my house half naked. I think she almost had a heart attack. Do I really look that horrible? _**Paige could only imagine poor Mrs. Scranton almost collapsing. She had the heart of a raging conservative and the mind of a nun. It was a very special combination.

But when Paige curiously opened the attached file, sh almost doubled over as she saw the attached photo Emily had sent her.

Only clad in a loose t-shirt, teasingly hinting the nipples peeking out from under the fabric as her bra was still hidden under Paige´s couch, as the shirt ended just below her hips, tanned thighs squeezed together and Emily pouting out her lips, looking like she was trying to kiss Paige from the other side of the screen.

"Jesus christ" Paige breathed out, and forced herself to erase the photo as a safety precaution. She didn´t want anyone to snatch her phone and see Emily that way; that was a photo for her and her alone. "You´re gonna be the death of me Fields..." She muttered, as she went to find her stuffed away tux in the attic.

* * *

><p>She had never been more uncomfortable in her entire life. The other guests by the tables mumbled and glanced at them, the waitresses seemed flat out terrified, and Paige sank down impossibly more when her date licked the silver platter clean like a wild animal, letting out small grunts and wet noises as she trimmed the embroidered silver edges in search for the last crumbles of melted brie cheese. The occasional burps erupting from her companion didn´t help Paige´s embarrassment either.<p>

Paige, clad in a fancy tux she´d had from a masquerade in high school which still fit surprisingly enough, pretended to take in the furnishing for the eight time of the 20 minutes they´d been seated. The red candles gently lighting up the romantic atmosphere on the tables, the red silk drapes adorning the edges of the restaurant hall, and the almost royal carpets covering the floor; it certainly was a high class restaurant. The waiters and waitresses were many, being ready to approach a guest if they so much as gave them a telling look or causally waved them over, wearing a stylish uniform with frills and gold buttons. Even the food was of rich people class: small portions as the customers were meant to enjoy three courses; appetizer, main course and dessert. Paige had skipped the appetizer though, while Mindy had demanded three portions.

"Well it´s a lovely place..." Paige tried to awkwardly start a conversation, but Mindy were to busy with the silver plate to respond. The only answer Paige got was an affirmative grunt. "Oh christ..." Paige groaned to herself.

When the waitress eventually had to address them to announce the main course being served in just a minute, the two, Mindy and the waitress, ended up in a struggle match over the clean licked silver platter.

"Most valued guest...please be so kind as to...allow us remove the platter!" the waitress gritted out as the two were pulling the metal between them, straining her legs as she tried prying it off.

Mindy eventually let out a small grunt and let go though, after Paige tried to ask her nicely to just give it up. The waitress scurried of like a wet rat into the kitchen doors and never really emerged again until they brought them the plates of garlic chicken.

"Well that was rude!" Mindy exclaimed, and brushed of the crumbles around her mouth, glaring at where the waitress had disappeared.

Paige could only cringe slightly, and quietly responded "Uhuh" but knowing full well they were both talking about different persons entirely.

"Well, I´m happy you didn´t bail on me Paigey boo. I was hoping we´d have a_ "great"_ time tonight." Mindy said, waggling her eyebrows and puckered her lips. Paige wanted to bolt out the door, but felt she couldn´t be rude. Maybe if she tried to just explain gently to Mindy that she wasn´t really interested, maybe she´d give up.

"Uhm, Mindy, I´m really flattered you think that way... But you see, I´m just not really interested in seeing anyone that way y´know and..."

"Paigey, I get it." Mindy interrupted, and Paige shone up like a christmas tree at her word. _Wow, I never thought she´d take it so well, I´ve completely misunderstood he..._ "We don´t have to keep anything serious, just "_enjoy"_ ourselves if you catch my drift." At Mindy´s purred words, Paige´s face fell like a stone from mount Everest. _What, NO, my god no. _

_"_Uh Mindy, I don´t think you understood me correctly, I don´t want to be involved in any of..." But she quickly got interrupted by the wary waitress having dared erupt from the kitchen, setting down two plates of garlic chicken.

"Oooh it smells so good, I thought I was gonna have to eat a baby there for a moment!" Mindy loudly exclaimed, and completely ignored the waitresses shocked face and the mother next to their table who clutched her baby tightly with a horrified expression. _Paige was certain she would´ve found it funny if she had only had been there as another guest and not Mindy´s personal date._

"Well I´m glad you didn´t..." Paige remarked albeit a lot more quietly than Mindy had, and was finely cutting into the chicken as she could hear the sounds of smacking and gobbling start up. Mindy was devouring the chicken like one million dollars was at stake, and the man at the table next to them had to remove a chicken strip from his monocle. If the chicken already hadn´t been dead , then Paige could be certain it definitely was now.

"So, uh, you like it?" Paige tried conversing again, and this time Mindy responded. Although her mouth was smashed to the brink of exploding with half chewed chicken, and it was spluttering out across the table, and also smacked Paige straight in the face, at every word Mindy tried to convey.

"Oh, let me refill your sauce..." the waitress said, and stretched for the white bowl whose contents had been all emptied on Mindy´s ginormous plate. But Mindy reacted like a hawk, a mongoose engulfing a frickin cobra, as her natural instincts demanded her to lick the bowl clean first. _No one fucks with Mindy´s food._

The waitress let out a squeak when Mindy shot up from her chair like a woman possessed, gripping the waitress arm to keep her beloved food safe. Paige reacted out of instinct as well, and motioned to the panicked scene to get Mindy to come back to her senses. But suddenly, a flurry of movements erupting as the waitress flailed and in some otherworldly manner managed to topple Mindy over, Paige got crushed against the floor and a loud CRACK resounded through the whole dining hall. _Fuck life, fuck karma._

After the staff had managed to roll Mindy away from the crushed woman under her with crowbars and ropes, Paige squeleling and crying like a boy having entered puberty, the ambulance quickly arrived and drove her away.

As Paige glanced at her completely dislocated leg, dangling at an odd angle at where the bone was clearly severly broken, where she laid on the stretcher with the alcohol reeking ambulance worker who wanted to offer her some whiskey he´d smuggled with him to work, she could only think: _Why me?_

Her phone vibrated though, and she, in the middle of her shock and self-pity, opened the message only to almost faint where she lay swaying back and forth in the back of the ambulance.

Emily had sent her a nude. _Praise Emily Fields who managed to cheer up even the most bizarre events.__  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_To the question from the lovely reviewers:_

_Emily´s had her fair share of getting hot and frisky (she´s almost zex-crazy as you might´ve noticed, scary) but she has never gone full on "sex", she´s never wanted to give that part of herself up to someone she haven´t had strong feelings for. So yes, Paige is very much her first. As weird as it is hah._

_Emily´s extremely aggressive behaviour in this "arrangement", is very much a result of a power struggle._  
><em>Paige holds back out of respect for Emily (and her age, as well as Emily´s) and for fear of cornering Emily if she ever wants out or feels vulnerable in their "arrangement". That leaves it up to Emily to be aggressive enough for both of them and act as the "confirmer". She, whether she is conscious of it or not, understands that Paige is still slightly reluctant and tries to assure her that it´s all fine.<em>

_This is why Emily´s very very "on-coming", while Paige is slightly more reserved (however reserved it can get, they´re crazy)_  
><em>Though this explanation made this whole fic sound a lot more emotionally in-depth than it is, cuz I also just love crazy!Emily. And it´s really just a <strong>crack-fic<strong>...heh._

_So yeah, that´s why Emily comes on as strong and Paige as weak._

_And haha when you wrote Melissa McCarthy (+ wild animal) I had no idea who she was so I googled her up! Oh my god, I love you! Also, do you know of the Miss Trunchbull character from the movie Matilda? Realized the likeness first now. Check her up, you´ll see a hint of Mindy in there as well ;)_

_I hope you got some answers, don´t be afraid to ask if there´s anything any of you have questions about!_

_Thank you guys for reminding me and kicking me started, otherwise I never would´ve come around, so sorry for taking so long! I´m one of those lazy persons who forgets._

**If your neighbor needs sugar**

"...While he was in Bethany, reclining at the table in the home of Simon the Leper, a woman came with an alabaster jar of very expensive perfume, made of pure nard..."

"Mrs Scranton I don´t want to be rude but..."

"Oh have patience child, you´ll see his message soon! If you do not let the lord in, how can he heal your leg?"

"...Right, sorry."

The droning voice continued, filling the pure white room with the curtains acting as the only form of privacy with sound. Mrs Scranton, nose buried in the book Paige had literally burned for fun in her backyard when having come out in her teenage years, had started from the beginning of the new testament and was now reading the Gospel of Mark.

_You young ones seem so uninterested in the Old_ _Testament_, Mrs Scranton had complained, _nowadays only the new one seems good enough. _And so, without further ado after just showing up in her patient room, she´d sat down on the chair for whatever reason Paige was unaware of, and preached from the holy book as if it was what people naturally did when visiting a patient at the hospital. She wondered how the old lady had found out at all; she wasn´t the type to indulge in everyday gossip even though she certainly seemed to have the tendencies.

To be honest, she´d just been shocked enough the old lady even showed up, they weren´t really friends from what she´d gathered. And luckily, she hadn´t been sprinkled in holy water yet.

"...She broke the jar and poured the perfume on his head..." Mrs Scranton´s voice carried on, undisturbed.

Ever the restless person, Paige wiggled in the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, and felt an itch on her leg. She frowned as her fingers hit the cake of gypsum hiding her skin.

A harness in the roof had raised the leg up for the first five hours after the surgery, but soon enough, the doctors deemed it fine to have lowered it down to gently rest against the mattress.

"...As the lord said unto them: hear, for your suffering of..."

The leg still hurt like a bitch though, a throbbing pain slowly starting up again after the medications she´d had taken before and after they´d put her on the operation table.

"Hey Mrs. Scranton..." Paige interrupted the highly passionate woman, earning herself a piercing glare. _Who said old people was harmless?_

"The way you youngsters greet elderly nowadays certainly lacks finesse, I may say!"

Paige couldn´t help shrinking together slightly, it felt oddly familiar of the reprimands coming from her grandmother when having been a child.

"Uh, my sincerest apologies. May I just _inquire_ about something quick?" she rephrased casually, and became slightly nervous from the lady´s unwavering glare.

The lady pushed the glasses further up on her nose with her glove-clad fingers, but never ripping her eyes away from the book. Her answer to Paige´s question was a raised eyebrow and an affirmative grunt.

"W-why´re you here?" Paige immediately realized she´d fucked up when the woman gasped eyes wide and eyebrows slamming together.

"My _lord_, is that the thanks I get for showing concern? Wanting me out like some old dish rag?!" The holy bible slammed shut as the older woman squeaked out in offense.

"What, no no! That´s not how I meant it!"

"Well it certainly _sounded_ that way! The _nerve_!"

_Yep, she´d definitely fucked up again. _Well, Paige had never been associated with social finesse anyway; her genetic foot-in-mouth trait from her father being no doubt accountable.

In all ruckus, Mrs Scranton steaming and Paige stammering out apologies, the nurse Paige was assigned to opened the door. He chewed on a large piece of gum, swaying his hips to the tone of his own squeaky voice. He eyed Paige, sitting sheepishly on the bed while feeling the shame of the century as Mrs Scranton raved on about social finesse, and the man looked on while repeatedly blowing up the gum that popped when reaching its limit.

"You do realize the whole wing can hear you guys? Like, a coma-patient even woke up today." He said, smacking slightly while working his jaws on the pink blob between his teeth. He wasn´t angry in the least, more likely impressed an old lady could hold such steam. She must have a heart like a horse.

"Sorry Gregory." she said sheepishly, lowering her head unconsciously.

"My apologies." Mrs Scranton conceded, pushing up the glasses that´d slided down her nose in the heat of chastising. But as she got a good look of the tall man twirling one of his long lock with a hand on his hip, she eyed him sceptically. "Young man, shouldn´t you get a haircut? Only women have long hair."

"It´s women AND me hun, my hair is my greatest gift. Like, just feel it." he said, bending down to the tiny lady in the chair. She threw her head back as if the hair on his head contained some sort of dangerous weapon, and frowned at the blonde head showed in front of her face.

Paige felt like she was watching a pair of elementary schoolers; the guy bringing a jar of beetles to show his less enthusiastic friend. Why would the weird people always bundle up around her anyway?

"Well...Indeed, it is very...comfortable..." Mrs Scranton admitted, still probing through the long silky locks as Gregory wore a shit-eating grin.

"I know right? Would be a sin to just cut it off!"

Paige couldn´t help but raise her eyebrows at the two; they were an odd pair to say the least. Gregory seemed to know how to handle the seasoned lady, that much was apparent.

"Why´re you here Gregory?" Paige asked, and the man slowly raised his head as Mrs Scranton´s fingers slipped out, almost transfixed.

"Oh right, sorry. We´re going to take an ex-ray and see how the bone´s placed and if the healing´s started properly in like fifteen minutes, so I´m here to fetch you."

He went out the door and quickly returned with a small wheelchair, positioning it next to her bed. Mrs Scranton rose and took off her reading glasses, putting them in her purse where she also neatly placed her bible.

"Well then, I think it´s time for me to leave. Oh, that´s right" she exclaimed, and quickly pulled out a note from the breast pocket on her coat. "This is the address to a very good friend, a pastor to be precise. John Malcolm, he´s the head of the Jerusalem Church just downtown."

Paige took the small paper, the address and phone number neatly written, and frowned in confusion. Maybe this had been Mrs Scranton´s attempt to convert her all along. "What do I need it for?"

"Well, Mrs Fields has filled me in on some details about some worries you´ve been having. About... Miss Fring" Mrs Scranton squeezed out, and Paige almost smirked at how the woman obviously did everything in her power to avoid the word "girlfriend" or "partner". _Boy was hell going to freeze over before that happened._

She faltered though. Here she was, although surrounded by weirdo´s and having the worst luck in history, she was having a good time. Shana would never experience anything anymore. Clutching the note, she thought to herself that maybe it really was a good thing. No one quite knew her as well as Paige had, and so there had never really been anyone to speak with about it all. From that car crash, and the brief visit in the hospital where Shana had eventually passed away.

They might have moved since a long time before then; but they´d been a team. They´d always been a team. But she´d been to scared to go to her funeral; she´d just held on to the pictures of the two of them on the walls.

Paige bit her cheek when she noticed the concerned looks the two gave her, and managed a smile. It gave Mrs Scranton all the reason she could need to continue.

"He´s excellent to converse with about all of life´s givings and takings. Also, there´s _poker nights_ at my house friday evenings, and we have one open spot if you´d ever be interested. Robert can´t be trusted to gamble reasonably" Mrs Scranton whispered, and Paige almost swallowed her tongue imagining the prude conservative having an illegal poker dungeon.

"Now, I´ll have to go call Roger. Rest up Miss McCullers. Gregory." she nodded a goodbye and left as abruptly as she´d shown up.

Gregory smirked to himself and looked back at the slightly pale woman in the bed, leg in the clumsy cast. "She´s one hell of a Molotov."

"Tell me about it." Paige answered, smiling slightly but felt her eyes wanting to close shut. It´d been a short visit, but her stamina was drained and her body had taken a toll.

"Alright champ let´s get you into this chair."

He´d lifted her into it easily, and wheeled her out of the room and through the corridors. Passing by doctors and nurses, he greeted everyone one with a dazzling smile and Paige admired him for how easily he seemed to handle himself around others. As they came to a stop in the waiting room outside the X-Ray room, Gregory halted as he was about to return back to his wing.

"Hey, you got the number to that lady?"

"I don´t, sorry. But why would you want..." Paige looked confusedly at him for a second, unsure of what he´d want with it. She gaped up at him. "You can´t seriously mean..."

The grin he wore gave her all the proof she needed. "Gregory, she´s seventy-three and married!" she exclaimed, but became taken aback when another nurse appeared behind her and rolled her away.

"So? She´s hot" He answered, and barely kept his expression calm as he caught the glimpse of the warped expression of disbelief and shock Paige had looked at him with before she was taken inside the room.

"But I thought you were gay!"

* * *

><p>As the day had turned into afternoon, the doctor´s had returned with the results. The bone had been correctly placed, and there were traces of the skeleton already having begun its process to heal. A few check ups during the next two months was all that would be needed. There was no reason to keep her there any longer than necessary.<p>

Mona had shown up just a quarter after she´d called, taking off from work as soon as her friend´d called to pick her up and drive her home. Paige struggled getting the crutches into the car and in the end needed Mona to help her, making her red-faced and embarrassed enough to last her a week. _Her McCullers pride? Obliterated._

"You end up in the hospital after a date?! How do you even manage?" Mona wheezed where she doubled over in the driver's seat.

"Laugh it up Vanderwall, but I´m seriously never dating again" she grumbled and was met with another howl of laughter. At least she doubted Mindy would demand a follow-up date.

Mona, of course, had to doodle a poop in the colours of the rainbow on her cast like the wicked sadist she was, before actually driving out of the parking lot. Paige could only roll her eyes and bite back a grin when Mona raised the volume when the radio played Miley Cyrus´ "Wrecking ball", and the short girl at the steering wheel smirked as she swayed to the music.

Whatever, Paige could take her revenge; whopping Mona´s ass in scrabble would set the world right.

She cringed in her seat though, when some teenage guy pulled down his pants and pressed up his ass against the window and leaving a butt-mark. Mona sprayed the windshield and swore like a horse, promising to hunt him down and exact revenge where she shouted out her side window. _Gotta love Rosewood._

Her phone buzzed, and the display showed the name Emily Fields as the sender. She didn´t know why, but she swallowed heavily as she opened the text message.

_Delivered from Emily Fields, 15.23: _**Where are you? Haven´t seen you all day. Miss you ;) **

Damn. She realized she hadn´t managed to contact her ever since last night; she partially blamed that drunk ambulance worker, coaxing her into a game of drinking whiskey on their way to ER. She fidgeted in her seat, writing and erasing over and over as she figured out an appropriate reply.

She was about to write "I miss you too" before erasing that part, stumbling over words and racking her brain. Being to "on" wouldn´t do; no, she had to do her part of this. Showering Emily with trapping words wouldn´t do, making her feel obligated to do anything. The safest thing was to let Emily set the pace, and keep the encouraging stuff to a minimum. Being neutral would work right? _Where the hell is a relationship/flirting/social-manual when you need one? The universe must just love making me work my ass off._

She decided to just ignore the "Miss you" part. Even though she felt incredibly flattered.

_Sent to Emily Fields, 15.28:_**On my way home now, back in a minute. But tell me, how was your day? :)**

"Who´re you texting? New date after Mindy?" Paige could feel Mona´s smirk, and wiggled a bit in her seat with the cars driving past.

"No one special." she shrugged, and tried to keep her poker face on. Unfortunately for her, Mona could see the obvious signs Paige gave off from a mile away; the pursed lips, the tongue portruding through the cheek some people would do while concentrating, the hands firmly planted against the seat. Paige wouldn´t even be able to fool a newborn baby if she so tried.

"Fields?" Mona questioned, and Paige jumped in her seat and almost opted to throw her cell out the window. Damn, the sly little car-driving demon had glanced at her screen when Paige wasn´t looking.

"Uh.." Paige stumbled, starting to heat up and feel her heart starting to leap. _Fuck she knows, fuck fuck fuck..._

_"_You´re texting Pam Fields?" Mona more affirmed than questioned, and shot Paige a scrutinizing glance. Paige felt her hope return. _Yes, she didn´t catch the whole name!_

"Uh, uhuh. Yep." She was given a chance from whatever it was sassing around up there in the sky, and she´d bloody take it. Throw herself over it as if it was a fucking dollar bill.

"I didn´t know you two texted..." Mona glanced at her friend who looked like a flustered child more than anything else, and quirked an eyebrow. "You seem to be on good terms lately."

"We´ve gotten along well recently. Nothing special." Paige opted, and well, it was kind of the truth really.

Mona stared at her hard as long as her being the driver would allow, before pursing her lips in thought. "Right..." she muttered, and drove up on the sidewalk outside the blue house. "You going to manage alright?" Mona asked, as Paige stepped unto her driveway with her crutches firm by her sides.

"Yeah, no worries. Thanks for picking me up Vanderwall. I owe you one."

"Two" Mona corrected. Paige´s brows furrowed at that.

"Huh, two?"

"Two favours. Don´t forget about the yoga tips I gave you, whatever you needed them for." Mona answered, that typical Vanderwall grin and the twinkling mischievous eyes reminding Paige of the many times they got Mona into trouble when saying cryptic things to the obnoxious cheerleaders ruling the school. Trouble Paige more often than not, had to pull her out of back in high school. _Good times._

"Sure, two it is." Paige smiled, and supported herself on the healthy leg so she could wave her off; funny enough with the crutch.

She managed to unlock the front door, and eased inside. A shower would be like heaven now; having gone through stress and pain in the hospital. And contacting that priest James Malcolm; it´d be a good thing.

Putting the crutches to the wall by the foot of the stairs to the upper floor, stupidly enough where the bathroom was situated, she gently pulled herself up the first step. Careful not to hit her broken leg, she had to basically jump up on one foot each step; holding on to the railing to try not to slip and fall. When she´d reached the third step, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket but frowned as she wasn´t sure she could let go of the railing. _What if it´s Emily?_

Biting her lip in concentration, she balanced on one leg as she swayed slightly and let one hand alone hold her upright; the left reaching towards her pocket.

Then the door slammed open; at the door opening stood Emily gaping as her eyes went wide. It was like the world went in slow-motion, time stood still, and the world was watching. Emily locking on to her clumsy self with those large dark eyes of hers, the silky black hair fluttering from the door having been swung open so quickly.

Paige could only inwardly swear once her brain had caught up; she´d gotten so surprised she´d let go of the railing, spun around to see who was at the door, and now her body had decided to travel back down the stairs by the method of falling. _In front of Emily no less._ _You damn klutz McCullers, why can´t you ever be cool?_

*_Bam_*

"Oooph!"

"Paige!?"

_._

_._

_Delivered from Emily Fields, 15.31: _**I can´t wait until then! It was fine, had swim practice before going home and set a new record - reward? ;)**

_Delivered from Emily Fields, 15.35: _**Paige I just saw you entering your house in a cast?! What happened, I´m coming over!**

...

...

* * *

><p>The water pattering against the surface, rising and rising, as the tub slowly became filled. The small window letting in some light had fogged, not really discerning anything else than the colour of blue being the sky.<p>

She glanced at the small pile of fabric lying neatly folded on the floor beneath the sink. Easing of her bra, she quickly brought an arm over her chest to hide most of her intimate parts free in the moist air; feeling embarrassed being topless somewhere else than inside her home as she placed the bra with her other clothes. She turned the tap, and the flow of water quickly cut off.

As there came a knock on the door, she jumped.

"Miss McCullers, I´m coming in"

Paige knew immediately to whom the obviously excited voice belonged to. She hurriedly brought the other arm across her breast as well without thinking, and flashed a nervous smile to the dark-haired girl grinning from ear to ear who was clearly pleased at the current predicament.

Emily closed the door behind her, not letting go with her eyes whatsoever from the flustered woman resting on the edge of the bathtub.

Paige could only swallow heavily as Emily´s eyes shone while beholding her half-naked body.

"Need help with your pants? And your underwear..." Emily asked, and Paige almost shuddered by the breathy tone the girl had vocalised the last part. She could already feel how her ears burned, both of excitement and shame. _A McCullers should never need help to dress or undress_, is something her father definitely would´ve said, had he not known the obvious underlying meaning in Emily´s words. It was embarrassing needing help, that much was true; it stung like hell. But it gave comfort that Emily didn´t seem to mind; she seemed ecstatic actually.

But Paige didn´t know whether to be happy or worried.

"Yes please, if you don´t mind." she answered, trying to control her flush when Emily wordlessly kneeled down in front of the flustered woman and licked her lips as her fingers fumbled while unbuckling the belt in haste.

Paige could hear her heart beating in her head; pulsating as she watched how Emily seemed so fixated at undressing her, the belt clinking open around the baggy pants Paige had been given at the hospital, and the eager fingers gripping the waistband no longer holding the blue pants secure.

"Spread your legs" Emily rasped, as she tugged on the hem. "And raise your hips for me"

Emily was far gone, Paige could clearly make out the dilated black pupils and how the girls chest expanded and compressed unusually fast and heavy.

"Wait Emily..." Paige managed to choke out between her struggling of either being silent or articulate, and caused the previously infatuated girl to still her hands. "You do realize I, have a broken leg right?"

Emily bit her lip as she locked eyes with deep browns. "Yeah" she said, and breathed out heavily, and closed her eyes for a second to calm down. "I´ll take it slow"

Paige couldn´t help the gentle smile showing; and put her hand gently above the fawn coloured hand resting on her lap. "I do trust you Emily" she said gently, and lightly grasped the hand in hers; not hard, only cradling it with kindness. "Don´t doubt that." she assured.

The girl, fascinatingly enough, went from her previous eagerness to what Paige could only describe as slightly bashful. Emily bit her lip, and smiled more carefree this time, only out of pure joy. "That makes me happy" she said, and retrace her fingers to the blue waist band.

"Lift you hips?" she asked, looking up at Paige this time with more calmness in her demeanor than before.

Paige happily raised her hips from the rim of the tub with her arms, and felt the fabric removed from her legs.

Emily took great care in gently easing the material off where it had bunched up around the cast on the right leg, holding Paige´s foot in her palm and gently pulling the pants off with her other hand. Once the hurt leg had become naked, skin bare in the moist air, Emily gently sat it down with a look of utmost concentration. Careful not to jolt it, to set it down carefully as if it was a precious jewel the slightest gust of wind could shatter.

As soon as the blue obstruction was removed, it was tossed to the pile. Emily, fully concentrated on her task glanced back only to find there were actually no panties for her to remove; only a completely naked woman covering her private part with her arms and hands, a full-blown blush spread across her cheeks.

Paige felt she was being silly; she was acting like some embarrassed kid, they were both women and she was merely getting help showering. Needing to cover herself up was completely illogical.

Emily on her hand, felt her short moment of sanity having blown away in an instant, running her eyes across the deliciously creamy body served in front of her with her once again blackened eyes of lust.

"Okay, let´s..." she had to pause to lick her lips in her slight haze. "...Let´s get you in the tub."

Paige nodded, and removed her arms albeit hesitantly, and lowered her arms down behind her as her hands cut through the warm water and planted themselves firmly on the bottom of the bathtub.

Emily barely managed to keep her hands to herself, but opted to hold the broken left leg in her arms to keep it from accidentally hitting the outside of the tub as Paige slowly eased her body down in the water.

Once sitting down in the warm water, legs dangling over the edge in the air, she scooped some water in her hands let it run down her face. Her bangs now clinging to her forehead.

Feeling somehow safe and at ease in the water, she grabbed a small bottle of body soap and worked on making sure to get rid of the uncomfortable smell of hospital. The disinfectant, the clammy feeling on your skin, having laid in bed almost a whole day; not that she minded that part though.

But as her hands spread the soap across the area of her upper body, more particularly her collarbone, a hand slid across her breast. It came to rest on her left breast where it cupped her. Then another hand, fingers trailing across her stomach.

Emily had kneeled right in front of the tub and stretched out her hands. She hadn´t been able to take it. The skin, the exposed body served in front of her. It still felt like it was one of those fantastic dreams she´d have some nights, where she could touch Paige´s body as she´d desired.

"E- Emily?" a small gasp, silent, but echoing against the tiles nonetheless.

The fingers trailed, kneaded, and cupped the firm breasts, spreading soap while indulging in her long-time fantasy, and Emily watched as transfixed while feeling the wonderful warmth and softness against her palms.

"Emily I don´t think...!" but a small squeal left her lip instead, as Emily had pinched her nipple in her heavy daze. "Emily, no, your mom´s home remember?"

Emily at first pretended she hadn´t heard and massaged Paige´s breasts even firmer, but quickly retracted her hands to her side as a knock sounded against the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"It´s fine mom, I´m just helping Miss McCullers rinse out the shampoo" Emily lied through her teeth, grinning as Paige looked about ready to faint and drown in the tub any moment.

"Alright then, be sure to call me if you need any help okay? And Paige, you´ll be staying for dinner, no protests. And you´re to come here when wanting to shower is that clear?"

"Y-yes Mrs Fields" she whimpered, whether out of horror of getting caught or totally trampling her way in to the Field´s household like the thief she felt like she was.

"Good. Dinned will be ready in half an hour."

The steps most likely travelled to the kitchen, and both Emily and Paige let out a breath of relief.

"Lucky you´ll be a regular here until you´re healed right" Emily grinned and stretched for the shampoo bottle, squirting some liquid onto her palm and starting to massage it into Paige´s scalp.

"Yeah, super lucky..." Paige breathed out, and cursed that damn arse hanging around up in the clouds.

Why couldn´t she just have renovated and gotten a bathroom downstairs as well.

May John Malcolm grant her soul pureness of the filth her hormone induced brain would inevitably cook up.

And may Paige be able to ward of Emily Fields as though her life depends on it. Because with Pam nearby, she´d like to believe it really fucking does.


End file.
